Vampire
by Archangel the lord of death
Summary: When an old Vampire returns to Hogsmeade with his sights set on Hogwarts and a secret inside, Harry must find a way to defeat this monster.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, never have never will, don't bother wasting your time attempting to sue me cause ah, ah it ain't gonna work.

Genre: Horror/Humor

Timeline: Harry's seventh year, Voldermort was killed in his sixth year and HBP and OOTP happened but modified, Voldermort died in Harry's sixth year and Sirius and Dumbledore didn't die.

Notice: the vampire, Azmodai belongs to me if you attempt to use him without my permission and I find out I will not hesitate to report you. If you do ask me I will be more than likely to let you. He is kinda based on Dracula, mainly cause I recently saw a show called Dracula spectacular performed at my college and its given me inspiration to write this

Summary: he who must not be named is gone, peace has finally settled on the wizarding world. Or has it, a new person is in Hogsmeade and he and his brides are intent on stirring up trouble

**Prologue: A return to an old neighborhood**

It was a silent night at Hogsmeade, the night was late and a fog had started to roll in.

In the thickness of the fog, a person was walking surrounded by 6 others who as they walked swayed gently from side to side in a rhythmic pattern. The first person laughed slightly, his voice cutting through the silence of the night.

"To long have we stayed away from our home, to long have we let these wizards disgrace our home." The leader commented.

"Do not worry Azmodai, we shall take it back." Mentioned a female as they stepped into his field of vision.

"Lauren, what would I ever do without you or any of my brides." Azmodai asked with a grin as he kissed her.

"Live a lonely, boring life." Lauren responded.

"Right we need to begin, Lauren you head to Hogwarts, see if you can start the first step. Bekka, Emma head to the house we 'acquired' and make sure the windows are boarded up shut. Samantha, Katlyn see if you can find a 'snack' wandering about the town." Azmodai chuckled as 5 of the brides walked off.

"The sun will soon arise and we are growing weaker the longer we wait. Although we have transcended the mortal plane long ago, we poured much of our energy into the castle. It matters not though soon we will reclaim the castle and we shall return to the powers we once had." Azmodai stated as he hooked arms with Kayleigh and wandered off into the fog.

---

Lauren walked off towards the gates of Hogwarts and pressed her hand against the lock. Withdrawing her hand quickly with a hiss she looked at the slightly burnt hand. "It seems the castle wards have been redesigned. This should be fun." Lauren laughed as she pressed both hands onto the lock and channeled some of her own essence into the gates as her hands slowly burned. But she smiled in satisfaction as the wards relented and accepted her again and smiled as the gates opened. "Now that was just a bit painful, well I say a bit I mean a lot." She muttered as she started shaking her hands to try and cool them off.

Walking along the path towards the castle Lauren looked around to see little had changed over the years. The only big change, other than the fact the place was now a school was that the castle looked less imposing and now looked child friendly and something out of a fairy tale.

The lake came into view and Lauren paused and looked across the fog-covered lake, even with her enhanced vision due to her vampirism, she could barely see across the large lake to the other side. But what she did see made her smile. "It seems the information we received was right. It looks like the boy who lived does spend his time by the lake when he is restless." Lauren laughed softly before moving around the lake to where the Boy Who Lived was sitting. She knew he Occulemency shielding but she knew to move the plan along she would have to subvert the shielding and bring him under her control, however temporarily.

---

Harry sat staring over the water not paying any attention to the thick fog that was rolling in around him… he had beaten Voldermort. He had wanted to leave the wizarding world after he had done it. (mainly because he thought he would have had the final confrontation with the dark lord Voldermort after he had graduated.) But noooooo because of the esteemed headmaster Dumbledope… he had to stick around and wait until he had graduated Hogwarts before he could leave… Stupid old fool meddling in every single affair he possibly can.

And yet Harry still respected the aged mans opinion and ideas. Mainly because in the darkest of times fighting Voldermort, Dumbledore was there helping him all the way… So had Snape in the final battle, revealing himself as a traitor and dealing with several Death Eaters while Harry confronted Voldermort. He still didn't like the greasy bastard… but he had a new respect for him…

A snap of a twig behind Harry caused him to spin round, his eyes searching through the thickness of the fog before he laid eyes on Lauren… His jaw dropped and if laws of reality did not exist it is safe to say that the lower jaw would have fallen through the earth and popped out the other side. She smiled at him and his thoughts immediately became clouded as she stepped towards him and he felt himself drawn towards her. Slowly he stepped forwards, then realizing what was happening he shook his head and the fog cleared momentarily before his Occulemency shields snapped up and he was looking confused at her. She pouted slightly and put up a finger telling him to wait before smiling and another wave washed straight over his shields and he stepped towards her again this time at a faster pace.

"Students shouldn't be out after curfew." Lauren whispered, the silence of the night carrying her voice to him.

"I needed to be out here in the fresh air." Harry stated as he stepped forwards and looked at Lauren closely their eyes locking and Lauren smiled.

"You're a bit of a rebel then Mr. Potter." Lauren said as she leant in close to him.

"I do what I need to do." Harry responded and kissed Lauren who quickly returned it her hand sneaking round the back of his head as she deepened the kiss and sharply pulling out a couple of hairs and then pushing him back. Harry fell to the ground and Lauren smiled before disappearing into the fog.

Harry gave chase but she was already gone by the time he had stood up.

-------

Azmodai now bored of wandering the streets returned to the house that he had acquired and opened the door to see his brides littered around the room and the smell of blood hit him and he smiled complacently. "Well this is nice, cozy and comfy. And I have to admit having all these gorgeous ladies here doesn't hurt either." Azmodai smiled as he walked up to each bride in turn and kissed them. "Ladies and Gentlemen good evening." He stated as he stood behind the chair placing himself in side the view of each bride. "We begin a grand plan tonight, Lauren shall be returning soon with the last piece of the puzzle and then we reclaim Hogwarts. But that is not all, while on our travels here I managed to accuire the last tome of the Liber Necris. This is the ultimate key combined with the Liber Chaotica will allow us to bring hell upon this Earth." Azmodai stated and the door opened and Lauren wandered into the room. "And speak of the devil, she shall appear. Were you successful?" Azmodai asked.

"Is the pope Catholic?" Lauren asked sarcastically.

"Excellent. Tomorrow the plan begins, rest now my brides for the sun will soon rise and then we will truly let the games begin." Azmodai intoned.

TBC

Well ladies and gentlemen good evening. I hope that seeing is believing.

Yes indeed seeing is believing the old classic of mine Vampire that I took down a long Long LONG time ago. Hell it was so long ago it was before Hogwarts fantasy. Which by the way you can find by looking in my profiled… Live only on www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net. is back and revamped… This time the continuity is better and the story in general well it rocks.


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, never have never will, don't bother wasting your time attempting to sue me cause ah, ah it ain't gonna work.

Genre: Horror/Axtion

Timeline: Harry's seventh year, Voldermort was killed in his sixth year and HBP and OOTP happened but modified, Voldermort died in Harry's sixth year and Sirius and Dumbledore didn't die.

Notice the First: This story has Blade fusions, I do not own Blade nor do I claim too, I am just borrowing some aspects.

Notice: the vampire, Azmodai belongs to me if you attempt to use him without my permission and I find out I will not hesitate to report you. If you do ask me I will be more than likely to let you. He is kinda based on Dracula, mainly cause I recently saw a show called Dracula spectacular performed at my college and its given me inspiration to write this. The Vampires are going to play out a lot like they do in the Blade films.

Summary: he who must not be named is gone, peace has finally settled on the wizarding world. Or has it, a new person is in Hogsmeade and he and his brides are intent on stirring up trouble

**Chapter 1: What the hell are you doing?**

"What the hell is wrong with me? I cant stop thinking about her." Harry muttered as he shook his head looking at the mirror in the boys toilets. "She is constantly on my thoughts." Harry muttered as someone entered the toilets and Harry turned to face them.

"Hey, Harry." Ron greeted. "It's almost time for Potions, and you know how Hermione gets when we are late. And its also Potions so unless you want Snape to take off more points… well feel free to sit around." Ron said and Harry laughed and walked over to Ron and the two walked out and along the corridor towards the steps that would lead to potions. As he walked he noticed several of the Slytherins looking at him with amusement and varying degree's of glares.

"Hey Ron," Harry started, "what is amusing the Slytherin's so much?" Harry asked.

"The ones that are amused? They must have heard about your thing for Susan Bones…" Ron trailed off as Harry glared at him. "Don't look at me I didn't blab, apparently some of the Hufflepuffs overheard you and told Susan and everyone they could. She thinks it's sweet and is waiting for you to ask her out. The Hufflepuffs are as usual indifferent, the Ravenclaws also don't care… The Gryffindors not so much as Ginny was a bit annoyed." Ron explained, "and then we have the Slytherin's and of course they just find the whole situation amusing." Ron explained.

"And the ones glaring at me?" Harry asked.

"Well with those? Well I just have no clue. You know these Slytherin's aren't the happiest of people. Especially with the death of You Know Who." Ron added as an afterthought.

"Are you still afraid to say his name? He's dead Ron. Voldermort is deader than a skeleton, I should know I killed him." Harry snapped in frustration as they entered the potions classroom and sat down in preparation for their most hated subject.

---------

Night rolled around and Azmodai was the first to awaken and stretched from his position his arms reaching up towards the ceiling. "So a new evening awakens." He muttered as he sat up and jumped over Lauren and Samantha. Sleeping in the middle of six brides made a smooth exit virtually impossible.

"Where are you going?" Samantha questioned and Azmodai smiled.

"I am going to take in the sights." He said and Samantha smiled before rolling back over. Azmodai laughed and walked down the stairs.

And tripped over the corpse of last nights feeding.

Upstairs all the brides heard the loud "OH SHIT!" And a thud as Azmodai hit the floor.

"Always leaving their meals alying about when they are done, and they are supposed to be the top vampires in the world… subtlety kinda skipped them didn't it?" Azmodai asked no one in particular and kicked the corpse.

"Oww." The corpse groaned and Azmodai jumped back.

"Holy Mother Fucking Crap on a stick!" Azmodai shouted. "They turned you?" Azmodai asked and lifted the person's head up. "That just wont do, that wont do at all." Azmodai muttered and grabbed his sword from were it had been placed against the wall.

"Hold it!" Kayleigh ordered as she walked down the steps.

"And why are you turning people? I thought there was the whole don't turn anyone unless you want to be caught thing going on here." Azmodai stated and Kayleigh shrugged.

"Well there is always the need for servants." Kayleigh responded and Azmodai rolled his eyes and sheathed the sword.

"Fine but if we are caught, you are the one who will pay." Azmodai stated and walked out the door. "Now let us see if there is anyone about." Azmodai commented and walked towards the Three Broomsticks. It was a much different place at night, the worst kind of people turned up.

Just the people Azmodai got along well with.

Opening the door he walked in and scanned the room, as he expected the goodie goodies had gone home for the night and only the darker of the population remained. Azmodai scanned the groups and noticed Hookers, Thugs, Hitmen for hire and others were drinking away being loud as Rosmerta walked round and served them.

"Hey handsome, looking for some fun?" A black haired woman asked as she stepped towards him and trailed a finger along his chest. Azmodai smiled and noticed the tattoo on her neck, it was his mark…

What was she doing with his mark on her neck?

He leant in close to her and whispered. "Do you know what that tattoo means?" He asked and she looked at him and smiled.

"Depends who's asking." She responded and Azmodai grabbed her by the throat and pulled her back out the door and into the street as she tried in vain to claw at his hand and prize it off.

"The person who's mark that belongs to." Azmodai hissed and smiled his fangs in plain sight of her and she stopped struggling.

"You can't. they said you were dead! He claimed your mark!" She stated and Azmodai looked in surprise.

"Who said that?" Azmodai asked and she squeaked as his hand twitched, his grip tightening slightly. "You have about 20 seconds to spit the answer out before I crush your windpipe. If you answer this you might even be rewarded." Azmodai commented and she looked at him with hope shining in her eyes.

"Lucius Malfoy said you were dead, claimed he had killed you!" She squeaked and Azmodai threw her to the ground.

"That waste of space!?! Please woman I have some class, and being as old as I am do you really think that He would be the one to off me?" Azmodai asked. "Where can I find him?" Azmodai asked.

"The place known as the shrieking shack, after the fall of he who must not be named, Lucius hid there as he is an escaped fugitive, after he was turned he claimed to have killed you and we believed him." She explained.

"What is your name?"

"Amanda" she replied and Azmodai nodded.

"You have helped me a lot, now if this information proves truthful I will reward you greatly. Now how many more bare my mark?" Azmodai asked.

"Hundreds still do, the majority of students in Slytherin house, the Potions Master of Hogwarts, some of the people in there and the ones that are Lucius fanatics." She explained and Azmodai nodded again.

"That's good to know. When Lucius is dead it will be nice to see that I have some followers to distract people as I continue towards my main target. Now this shrieking shack were is it?" Azmodai asked and Amanda looked hesistant to tell him. "You have been good so far, I really cant be bothered to kill you, but I will if you fuck up now!" Azmodai growled and she whimpered.

"End of the road turn left, then take the third right and then the next left." She stated and Azmodai nodded.

"Now go back inside and have fun. I will get you when I need to." Azmodai responded and turned around walking off towards his house.

"Your going the wrong way!" Amanda shouted and Azmodai laughed.

"Something I have to do first." Azmodai responded and walked into his house. "Ladies we have someone to kill before we continue the plans." Azmodai called and the brides all took stance around him as the newly turned vampire knelt down. "Good you have her trained already, I am impressed." Azmodai stated with a smile. "Lucius Malfoy claims that I am dead, he is currently using my mark as his, he is holed up in the Shrieking Shack and I think its time he learnt respect. "Too bad the only thing Silver we have is this sword, I guess we have to do this the old fashioned way, any Vampire that we see who is not part of this group is to be killed on sight." Azmodai ordered and they nodded. "Except for Lucius I want his death to be slow." Azmodai laughed and then looked at the brides. "Do you think you can handle this? Are you ready?"

"When are we not?" Lauren responded.

"The death of a rogue is always amusing my love." Samantha responded.

"As long as I get to inflict some pain on Lucius then you can garauntee that I am there." Kayleigh informed.

"Death? Destruction? And an appetizing meal if he has humans there as well? I am in my love." Katlyn added.

"Sounds like fun. Where do I sign up?" Emma asked with a smile.

"We are always ready." Bekka replied and the group exited the house and walked towards the shrieking shack..

TBC

Chapter two, originally just Had the plot speeding along even though I hadn't set the plot in stone, this time I am taking the time to evolve my characters and work in situations with which they would get involved in that would distract them from the main goal? I mean what bad guy would let someone claim he was dead and not get revenge?


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, never have never will, don't bother wasting your time attempting to sue me cause ah, ah it ain't gonna work.

Genre: Horror/Romance

Timeline: Harry's seventh year, Voldermort was killed in his sixth year and HBP and OOTP happened but modified, Voldermort died in Harry's sixth year and Sirius and Dumbledore didn't die.

Notice: the vampire, Azmodai belongs to me if you attempt to use him without my permission and I find out I will not hesitate to report you. If you do ask me I will be more than likely to let you. He is kinda based on Dracula, mainly cause I recently saw a show called Dracula spectacular performed at my college and its given me inspiration to write this

Summary: he who must not be named is gone, peace has finally settled on the wizarding world. Or has it, a new person is in Hogsmeade and he and his brides are intent on stirring up trouble

**Chapter 2: Removing the Traitor**

"Right we know what needs to be done," Azmodai stated and Lauren looked at him.

"And that is?" She asked.

"Kill them." Azmodai responded as he walked down across the overgrown path towards the door of the Shrieking Shack. Azmodai knocked on the door and slowly it opened to see a very large man standing at the door. "Wow Crabbe you haven't changed a bit over the last 16 years have you?" Azmodai asked with a smile. "Anyway I am here to see Lucius." He stated and Crabbe looked at him.

"Whos asking?" Crabbe grunted.

Amzodai smiled and raised a closed hand. "That would be me." He raised one finger, "my brides," he raised another finger. "And my little friend." Azmodai responded as he drew his sword and sliced a hand off of Crabbe whom cried out in pain. "Catch ya later." Azmodai commented and stepped over him only to hear the sound of his body disintegrating. "Well I would if Kayleigh hadn't just killed you." Azmodai muttered before being punched in the face and being sent flying back into his brides. "So that's where Goyle was." Azmodai muttered as he rubbed his jaw. Emma ran forwards and swung at Goyle but Goyle blocked it and Emma took another swing only for Goyle to grab her hand and squeeze.

"Wow this guy is actually proving to be a pain in the ass!" Emma muttered as she bit back the temptation to scream in pain as Goyle slowly crushed her hand.

"Well that is why there are several of us and only one of him." Lauren stated as she ran up, jumped onto Emma's shoulder and kicked Goyle in the face and as he stumbled backwards, jumped in front of her.

"Not only me, others as well." Goyle informed and all around them people appeared. "Kill." He ordered and the vampires attacked.

Lauren and Emma pulled back to where the rest of the brides were before all 6 leapt out and moving with lightning reflexes fought the vampire group each of them battling several at once. Azmodai just looked at Goyle as he picked himself off the floor. "Look all I want to do is kill Lucius is that too much to ask?" Azmodai questioned and then dodged a large fist of Goyle, "I guess so!" and kicked Goyle in the ribs.

Goyle swung again but even with the enhanced Vampirism speed he was still quite slow and Azmodai dodged and dealt several more swift kicks. One, two, three connected and as Azmodai went for the forth Goyle grabbed his leg and spun him around his body crashing through the thin wooden walls as Goyle spun before releasing him and sending him crashing through the bottom stairs.

"OK! Now I am royally pissed." Azmodai stated as he stood up and hit Goyle in the face but they barely phased him as he grabbed his sword and went to swing but Goyle grabbed his arm and twisted until a pop was heard and Azmodai cried out in pain and dropped the sword. "Was that really necessary?" Azmodai asked as Goyle prepared to kill him. "Guess it was." Azmodai added offhandedly and punched Goyle low before kicking the sword out of his hands and kicking him in the balls causing him to drop to his knees and Azmodai caught the swords and swung sideways decapitating the large vampire. Azmodai looked outside to see his brides, while still outnumbered were slowly winning.

3 more appeared and were charging Lauren and Azmodai threw his sword out the door and impaled one and Lauren seeing the vampire drop grabbed the sword and swiftly decapitated her opponents and she walked over to Azmodai.

"Your getting sloppy." She mocked and Azmodai glared and then followed up with a hiss in pain as she popped his arm back into its socket. "We can handle these fools, you go get the boss man." She ordered and Azmodai nodded.

Azmodai jumped over the broken steps then walked up the others as the sound of battle continued with the constant sound of vampires being dusted.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Azmodai called as he kicked open the first door but the room was empty. "I know that your in here!" He shouted and walked to the next door and kicked it open, again nothing was there. "Well that just leaves lucky door number 3." Azmodai sang as he kicked open the door.

"Crucio!" A voice hissed and Azmodai side stepped the spell.

"Well Lucius all these years as a vampire and you STILL only use spells, how sucky are you at this job?" Azmodai asked as he walked forwards and sliced the wand clean in half. "Now Lucy, are you going to actually say you've grown a pair and fight me or are you going to continue with the hormonal imbalance you've always suffered from and cry like a little girl?" Azmodai asked and Lucius with his cane pulled out a small sword that was concealed in it. "Wow is that a toothpick or a sword?" Azmodai asked but ducked as the blade was swung at his head. "Guess it was a sword." Azmodai commented as he parried the blow and kicked Lucius back. Lucius hissed and lunged forwards swinging with both sword and fist and Azmodai ducked the sword but the punch caught him square in the nose. "Ok then I guess you did learn a couple new tricks. But DUDE! Not the nose, I aint Michael Jackson so this isn't fake!" Azmodai complained then jumped back to avoid the next series of blows and jumped up landing on the banister which creaked.

"Stand and fight." Lucius hissed and swung again but Azmodai jumped back, hitting his head on the roof and fell through the creaky old stairs and landed sitting in a chair.

"Well not only did that hurt, but it was a comfy landing." The chair collapsed. Azmodai hit the floor. "Ok now I am officially 100 pissed off." Azmodai growled as he rolled out of the way as Lucius dropped through the hole his sword piercing the floor. Azmodai kicked up and knocked Lucius back and flipped back to his feet before grabbing the sword. Lucius retaliated by throwing a punch but Azmodai side stepped and swung down with the sword, missing only because Lucius followed through with the punch to dive out of the way. Azmodai ducked a back kick and grabbed the foot and tripped Lucius. Lucius hit the floor and Azmodai pressed the sword against his throat. "Now are you going to play nice?" Azmodai asked as the brides entered the room.

Lucius seeing that escape was impossible surrendered and Azmodai lifted him up. "So I heard you were spreading rumours of my death, and you stole my mark, and you set up a base IN Hogsmeade… What the hell Lucy?" Azmodai asked.

"You were gone, He who must not be named was dead I took advantage of a good situation for me." Lucius explained and Azmodai laughed and the brides followed suit.

"So you thought you could take everything that belonged to me and the pansy assed dark lord and claim it as your own?" Azmodai laughed. "Guess what Lucy you were wrong! In fact so wrong its fucking ridiculous." Azmodai stated and threw Lucius to the floor again and turned to the brides. "You return to the safe house and Lauren bring back the protective equipment." Azmodai ordered and they nodded.

"What is that?" Lucius asked and Azmodai kicked him in the ribs. Lucius coughed in pain and rolled over onto his back clutching his ribs.

"There was no permission to speak then. In fact you wont speak at all but I shall humour you this once, why? Because I am a nice guy." Azmodai laughed. "Well actually I'm not but hey I feel like doing something kind today. You are going to see something that you haven't seen in a long time, a sunrise." Azmodai joked and clapped his hands as Lucius tried to run but Azmodai tripped him and stomped on him and the crunch of his nose breaking echoed around the quiet room.

Lauren soon returned with a large bag and some rope and Azmodai grinned. "Good work my love, now we have about 2 hours till sunrise so we need to drag him to a tree and tie him up. Then I want you to go to the Three Broomsticks, waiting around there, in a black outfit, trust me you cant miss her… will be Amanda, the one who got me up to date with all the stuff that has been happening, take her back to the safe house as I have need of her services again." Azmodai ordered and Lauren nodded.

"Better not be what I think it is." Lauren muttered under her breath but Azmodai saw the look on her face and quickly intervened.

"She has to go through you brides before that even crosses my mind." Azmodai called and Lauren chuckled.

"At least you remember that much." Lauren commented.

The two grabbed Lucius by his feet and begun to drag him out of the building and along the overgrown path his head hitting every stone and lump in the path. They reached the edge of the woods facing the way the sun would rise and Azmodai lifted Lucius up and pushed him against the tree as Lauren, taking the ropes, bound his hands tight enough that there was not enough freedom to even contemplate escaping.

Azmodai turned to Lauren and smiled, "you deal with the next part and I'll make sure this reject is dead by the dawn." Azmodai stated. Lauren nodded and wandered off leaving Azmodai smiling at Lucius. "Just you and me" he whispered and opened the bag and pulled out leather clothes and started to pull it on, "you see I do still have the aversion to sunlight that you do, so while you are tied to the tree and get a tan I shall be protected." Azmodai commented as he pulled the helmet on. "Now all I have to do is sit here and relax as you panic over your new status as a pile of dust." Azmodai mocked and sat down on a tree stump twiddling his thumbs.

"Stop I can pay you anything." Lucius pleaded but this only caused Azmodai to laugh uncontrollably.

"What good is money to me? I cant exactly spend it anywhere!" Azmodai stated with a smile. "Trust me, the only thing I want is something that you cannot get." Azmodai reasoned and Lucius turned from desperate to angry.

"You freak! I may not be able to kill you but you will die and I will be laughing all the while." Lucius hissed venomously and Azmodai clapped.

"Congratulations Lucius you just made a bigger fool out of yourself than normal… I mean seriously, Freak? You're a freaking Vampire too! And its hard to laugh as a pile of ash so I guess he who laughs last, being me, laughs loudest." Azmodai stated and Lucius remained silent just glaring at him. "What no back talk? You amaze me Lucy. Normally we cant shut you up. I guess mortality does that to a person." Azmodai laughed and checked his watch "Half an hour left." He sung and Lucius paled even more. "You know that is an awesome trick. For a vampire how do you get your complexion that pale?" Azmodai taunted and stood up. "Besides money?" Azmodai questioned. "I have money, in an account at Gringotts that the Goblins maintain for me and its been gaining a lot of interest over the years. I assure you I need none of it." Azmodai commented with a laugh. "Besides with all these happy meals on legs walking around I have plenty of food so no need for money after all I follow the rules of See, Want, Take." Azmodai laughed. "Wow why am I laughing so much I cant remember being this joyful… oh wait its cause your dead!" Azmodai said with another cackle. "And I just noticed I seemed to say besides a lot in that last speech didn't I?" Azmodai asked Lucius

As the sun rose slowly Lucius hissed in pain as his skin begun to burn and Azmodai smirked and removed his helmet. "Hey look, you aren't one of the true bloods, we aren't killed by the sun." Azmodai joked as he scratched his chin. "Just made weaker by it." He added as an afterthought. "Not that it really matters to you after all you are going to die now! Bye Bye Lucy!" Azmodai said and stood up walking away and laughing and returning to the safe house.

Arriving he opened the door and walked in as the brides sheltered from the sunlight and Amanda standing patiently and almost eagerly. "And now for your reward." Azmodai said as he looked at Amanda and then to the Brides before grabbing her and throwing her into the arms of Emma. "Is to become dinner." He said and Amanda looked scared.

"No! Why do you do this? I have done nothing but serve." She begged and Azmodai laughed.

"Well I will sum it up for you as to why I do this, it is because I can, because I am bored, because my brides have just been fighting and are now hungry, and also the top one of the list is that clincher in an argument: Because I am Evil you dumbass!" Azmodai stated and walked upstairs as the screams increased before cutting off completely. A raven was perched on the edge of the desk and Azmodai walked over to it as it offered the letter that was tied round its leg. Footsteps echoed behind him and Emma walked up.

"It's the Hogwarts, Hogsmeade Weekend, they come to the town tomorrow." Emma explained.

"Ahh that means the boy who lived will be there, how amusing. We might have to head to the 3 Broomsticks tomorrow." Azmodai laughed.

Yes it was good to be him, he had fun being a vampire.

TBC

Well this chapter was originally Harrry being pulled into a complete trance by the vampires and going to the house only to learn the truth and realise that he has unknowingly helped them find a secure way into the castle… I think the only words to use are oops…


	4. Chapter 4

Vampire 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, never have never will, don't bother wasting your time attempting to sue me cause ah, ah it ain't gonna work.

Genre: Horror/Romance

Timeline: Harry's seventh year, Voldermort was killed in his sixth year and HBP and OOTP happened but modified, Voldermort died in Harry's sixth year and Sirius and Dumbledore didn't die.

Notice: the vampire, Azmodai belongs to me if you attempt to use him without my permission and I find out I will not hesitate to report you. If you do ask me I will be more than likely to let you. He is kinda based on Dracula, mainly cause I recently saw a show called Dracula spectacular performed at my college and its given me inspiration to write this

Summary: he who must not be named is gone, peace has finally settled on the wizarding world. Or has it, a new person is in Hogsmeade and he and his brides are intent on stirring up trouble

Pairing: Tonks/Harry/Bellatrix (I know I hinted at Harry/Susan but I like Harry/Tonks more and adding Bellatrix shows the balance of good and evil that Harry must control WELL… I say good and evil I mean grey and black since Tonks isn't exactly your normal hi I'm a good girl person like she is normally portrayed.

**Chapter 3: And so it begins anew.**

It was the Hogsmeade weekend and Harry, Ron and Hermione were at the Three Broomsticks sitting and enjoying their butter beer. Hermione had excused herself to go to the bathroom and Ron was trying to get Harry's attention.

"Harry!" Ron called waving a hand infront of his face but to no response. "Earth to Harry." He said again with a slight nudge this time but still no reaction Harry lost in his own thoughts.

"Susan is pregnant with Draco's child!" Ron finally said and Harry's head spun to face him faster than a flash of lightning.

"What!" Harry said in shock and amazement and Ron smirked before shaking his head.

"Sorry mate I didn't want to do that but you weren't responding, what's got you caught out of the loop recently?" Ron asked with a look of concern.

"It's nothing, just something that I cant stop thinking about its something…" He paused as the door to the three broomsticks opened and 2 figures walked in. "That just walked through the door." Harry commented finally as he watched the figure, entranced by her.

"Who?" Ron asked before turning in his seat. "Holy… wow." Ron muttered as he spotted who Harry was drooling over. "She is wow." Ron muttered and Harry chuckled slightly.

The figure herself was Lauren, she accompanied by Azmodai. Lauren was wearing a black dress and held in her hand a black lace umbrella. One you would think an old Victorian upperclass woman would have, not someone in the 1990's. Azmodai was in his trademark jeans and jacket. Now to the non muggle borns/Halfblood wizards this was an unusual sight for the group. But to the rest it would just appear to be two wizards going for some food and a drink. No big deal. Except half the boys were drooling over Lauren and the majority of girls that were there were drooling over Azmodai.

Azmodai looked around at the students his eyes resting on each and everyone of them, each time he sent a tiny trace of his essence out to activate the mark of his following and he smiled as each Student with the mark cringed in pain and shock as they realised just who he was. They looked ready to come over to him but a stern look from him stopped them in their tracks and they continued to go about their day.

"Well that was interesting." Hermione commented as she sat down.

"What was?" Harry said as he tried to keep focus on his friends.

"Everyones reactions. They all seem to be hypnotised by them." Hermione said and as if to demonstrate she clicked her fingers in front of Ron's face and sighed. "See, off in La, La Land."

"I get the point." Harry said as he tapped Ron on the head to bring him back to focus as Azmodai looked towards them. The three looked away and continued to talk quietly between them and Azmodai grinned before looking at Lauren with a small smirk.

"Looks like everything is going to plan," Azmodai commented off handedly as he took a sip of his drink.

"Of course, it was my plan in the first place." Lauren responded cheekily and Azmodai's mouth dropped open in shock.

"What do you mean your idea?" Azmodai questioned.

"Well without me to do the key part you would have no luck what so ever. All I wonder is if you would have ever survived without me?" Lauren asked and Azmodai shrugged.

"You were the first. You are my masterpiece." Azmodai commented and she smiled softly. Her eyes darted to Harry.

"When do we begin phase 2 of the plan?" Lauren asked and Azmodai shrugged.

"Whenever you and the rest of the brides decide… after all it is your plan." Azmodai mocked with a smirk.

"Then we begin tonight then." She said and Azmodai nodded his head.

"Excellent and when we enter the castle we know we will have loyal followers." Azmodai grinned before looking over at the Golden Trio. "The only people that are likely to cause a problem are those three over there." Azmodai muttered and took a sip of his drink.

"No need to worry about Harry, he will be eating out of the palm of my hand soon enough, and without his guidance the other 2 will be no threat at all." She said as they finished their drinks and stood to leave.

"Let us leave and return back to the house, the sun is beginning to irritate." Azmodai muttered as they left walking back to the house and the calm quickly settled on the students and patrons of the Three Broomsticks although the two figures were gone they became the centre of all conversation. The Golden Trio looked pensive as they studied the reaction of the general populous before shrugging it off. After all what troubles could arise from two people getting a drink?

----

As night rolled around Harry tossed restlessly in his bed visions of Lauren kept plaguing him with every dream the interest in her intensified. The weirdest thing to him though was that her face was familiar like he had seen her somewhere before, he thought of a book but then realised that he must be going crazy because she was there gnawing away at the back of his mind, her presence there permanently.

Looking out the window you could see, because of the clear sky clearly to the end of the grounds. Harry who had awoken due to his dreams found himself sitting at the ledge looking out across the grounds until he saw a figure standing at the edge of the boundaries.

Summoning the Omnioculars to his hand he looked down at the gates to see Lauren standing there staring intently back at him and Harry wondered how on Earth she even knew he was there as a numbness washed over him.

_Come to me Harry._ Her voice echoed softly in his head and he had the urge to rush to her.

'_NO! I MUST FIGHT IT!' _Harry internally screamed but the whispering continued battering away his will to fight as he slowly got dressed and grabbed his wand and the Marauders Map.

_Don't be found, you must come to me Harry._ She whispered and Harry activated the map and as he looked out the window she had vanished.

_Find me Harry and you will be rewarded._

Exiting the common room he made his way to the hump backed witch and through the secret passage before exiting at Honeydukes basement thankful that there was no alarms to activate.

Exiting on the street he caught a glimpse of the dress Lauren had been wearing as she turned round a corner and quickly darted after her. He did not realise he was being watched from the roof top.

"Well this is interesting, this is very interesting." Azmodai muttered as he took a sip of his drink. "There is a passageway in there is there? That's quite curious." He muttered. "Oh well, I shall let Lauren have her fun as long as she keeps to the plan." Azmodai muttered and then looked thoughtful. "After all it was 'her' plan." He said bitterly. "She takes the credit for everything then as soon as something goes wrong it was suddenly my plan." He muttered with mild annoyance as a twig snapping echoed down the alley near where Harry just passed. "Who the hell is that?" Azmodai muttered and looked down the side of the building and saw a figure with black hair and in a ragged black robe stalking towards Harry's direction with a wand drawn. "Ahh crap, cant have her screwing up the plan." Azmodai muttered and dropped down to the ground and tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me." He said calmly and she spun around to face him. "WOAH!" Azmodai yelled in shock and jumped back clearing some distance between them.

"YOU! You dirty freak who caused all this trouble." She hissed and fired an Avada Kedava at him and the green Spell hit Azmodai and he staggered backwards holding his chest.

"Already dead, but DAMN THAT HURT!" Azmodai coughed and then looked up at her. "I thought you were dead." Azmodai stated.

"My death was greatly anticipated all it took was a bit of blood, burnt up clothing and a transfiguration." She hissed before turning back to go after Harry.

"Bellatrix LeStrange, the only person to scare the crap out of my brides." He muttered. "And me for that matter. I cant have you interfere in this plan." He said and Bellatrix glared at him.

"Who are you to stop me from my revenge on Ickle Potty." Bellatrix asked.

"Someone who has need of him, at least for a couple more days." Azmodai stated before having an idea. "Tell you what, if you can wait that long I will let him live and give him to you." Azmodai suddenly suggested and she paused as a slightly manic smile appeared and he unconsciously took a step backwards. "Think about it, you could then torture him for as long as you want." Azmodai continued trying to prod her into making this decision.

"But what do you need him for when any other wizard or witch would prove just as good?" Bellatrix asked with a pout and the beauty of her struck Azmodai like a tonne of bricks.

"Wow if we cleaned you up, you'd look about twice as attractive as you do now." He muttered and then found a wand pointed at his throat. "Not that you aren't attractive now." He added with wide eyes, he had momentarily forgotten how sensitive pretty much ALL women were about that kind of comment. "Look he has the map, you know about that don't you it was the thing that was key in defeating your lord's attacks on Hogwarts, because they could see everything going on." He explained and the wand lowered.

"Find but I will wait 4 days, what should I do till then?" She asked herself thoughtfully. "I wonder how many muggles I could drive insane/kill in that time?" She asked allowed as she apparated away and Azmodai sighed.

"I hate dealing with people like her… too sadistic." He shuddered then looked up and saw a figure stumbling away from him as quick as possible. "Ahh crap." He muttered then sprinted and tackled the figure as she tried to draw her wand. "Who the hell are you?" He hissed and he noticed her hair change colour for Blue to Pink. "You were going to try and kill me?"

"You are a vampire and therefore the ministry rules state that you are to be destroyed on sight." She responded calmly.

But why would you want to do that to someone who is as loveable as little old me?" Azmodai asked with a smile. "When you yourself wear my mark?" He questioned as he tore at the cloak covering her right shoulder and placed a finger on the location of where he believed the mark to be and smiled as it appeared.

"It cant be you, he died several years ago."

"Did you really listen to Lucius's babble, not that you would ever help him after all he is just a fraud… well not even that now, he is just a smoking pile of ash… in fact not even smoking he was probably blown away by the wind." Azmodai muttered.

"Really? After he took charge I lost faith in the way. He corrupted his rules for his own greed." She explained and Azmodai nodded as he stood up and she knelt in front of him.

"Why do you kneel? You have no need to kneel, you are my eyes in places my other marked ones cannot enter. You are the most prized of the group. My dear Nymphadora." He stated and she stood with a smile.

"What do you plan to do with Harry?" Tonks asked as she brushed the hair out of her face and put the wand away.

"Use him to gain access to the castle and then hand him over to the person who is most interested, and don't worry I know of your feelings for him but I also did make a deal with Bellatrix." Azmodai said before she could speak up.

"Hardly fair handing him to a death eater." She pouted and looked down at the ground. Azmodai reached forward and lifted her head so she was looking him in the eyes.

"Well how about if you do me a favour and I might reward you with more than just Harry. for I know the brides plant to give him the blood kiss. I don't want my prized disciple feeling left out." He said and she looked with wide eyes.

"What needs to be done?" She asked.

"I want you to go in and replace a student, any means necessary then when we enter and the students and staff are forced to evacuate then you are to convince Harry to stay around, claim you need help finding someone who hasn't come out or something. His noble heart will help you there." He explained and she nodded.

"It will be done." Tonks stated as he hair turned back to a shade of midnight blue and she went to leave as running footsteps were heard and then Harry shot by looking scared out of his mind.

"Interesting my dears really do enjoy their work." Azmodai muttered and Tonks nodded her head before apparating away and Azmodai returned to the house to see how the plan went.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Vampire 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, never have never will, don't bother wasting your time attempting to sue me cause ah, ah it ain't gonna work.

Genre: Horror/Humor

Timeline: Harry's seventh year, Voldermort was killed in his sixth year and HBP and OOTP happened but modified, Voldermort died in Harry's sixth year and Sirius and Dumbledore didn't die.

Notice: the vampire, Azmodai belongs to me if you attempt to use him without my permission and I find out I will not hesitate to report you. If you do ask me I will be more than likely to let you. He is kinda based on Dracula, mainly cause I recently saw a show called Dracula spectacular performed at my college and its given me inspiration to write this

Summary: he who must not be named is gone, peace has finally settled on the wizarding world. Or has it, a new person is in Hogsmeade and he and his brides are intent on stirring up trouble

Pairing: Tonks/Harry/Bellatrix (I know I hinted at Harry/Susan but I like Harry/Tonks more and adding Bellatrix shows the balance of good and evil that Harry must control WELL… I say good and evil I mean grey and black since Tonks isn't exactly your normal hi I'm a good girl person like she is generally portrayed in fanfics.)

Also this will have slight Wahammer references in it that re going to be small, mainly reference to the Chaos Gods and the demons from that, nothing big but to inform you I don't own them either.

**Chapter 4: A plan in motion**

Harry reached the house that Lauren had led him to, the house windows were boarded up as she walked into it calmly and Harry followed quickly. Entering the house he heard the floorboard in one of the rooms creak and walked in to see Lauren sitting in a chair looking at the fire. He waited for her to say something.

"Take a seat." She whispered and her voice carried over the sound of the crackling fire and Harry sat in the seat next to her. "We need your help Harry." She stated simply.

"My help? With what?" He asked curiously as he placed the map down on the table next to him.

"We need your help to return home." She told him and he looked even more confused.

"How can I help? I don't even know where you live!" Harry protested slightly.

"But you do, what do you know about the Creation of Hogwarts." The voice of Emma said as she walked forwards from the shadows towards him.

"Who are you?" Harry asked as he went for his wand.

"Easy Harry, she means you no harm." Lauren cooed placing a soothing hand on his arm. Inside he shuddered at how cold she was to the touch.

"I know that Hogwarts was built by the founders on a magical nexus which was able to enhance the wards and protections of the castle." Harry explained.

Laughter echoed around him from six different places. He looked at Lauren and Emma to see them laughing hard and tried to focus on where the other laughs were coming from but they echoed all around him, constantly moving.

"Is that what they tell you nowadays?" Kayleigh's voice whispered out.

"I didn't realise that the teachers were afraid of the truth." Bekka stated.

"Of course they are, because they don't realise what powers the students might try to unleash." Katlyn informed.

"Either that or the knowledge has been lost to them." Samantha suggested.

"Which makes this all the more fun." Emma added as the four other brides materialised. "You Harry are going to learn the truth first." She said as Lauren turned her chair to face him locking his attention as Kayleigh took the map, which Harry hadn't cleared.

"The castle was built long before the Founders even found it. In fact it was a dark place, you have heard the tales of Dracula and Transylvania haven't you?" She asked and he nodded. "Good then it will be a surprise to you that this castle is England's own equivalent."

"You lie!" Harry snapped and tried to stand up but Bekka and Samantha held him down with suprising strength.

"Why would I lie?" Lauren asked pensively. "I used to live there." She explained as she moved and sat in his lap staring unblinkingly into his eyes. "I was there when the founders chased us from the castle to this live traipsing through time until we could finally reclaim our home."

Harry's eyes widened with each word she said for her to have been there that would make her old… REALLY old. But to still be alive now… he cringed slightly as she smiled and she saw the fangs. "Vampire!" Harry said in realisation and tried to pull away but with the combination of Bekka and Samantha holding him down and Lauren sitting in his lap he couldn't move.

"That's correct, now you know that we will be coming so you will have to warn them." Lauren stated as she leant in and scratched the side of his neck with her nails before tasting his blood. "You taste so nice Harry, it would be horrible for me to have to kill you, and I know you wouldn't want that either would you my love?" She asked and he shook his head, he didn't want to die. She stood up and walked to the fire staring at it intently before gesturing with her hand and Samantha and Bekka released him and Harry speedily darted out the room stumbling as he did in his effort to get away as quickly as possible, the map completely slipping his mind. After several moments of

"We shouldn't have let him leave." Samantha stated.

"Why not? He will be of no harm to us and we will be retrieving him soon enough." Azmodai stated as he walked in to the room with a big grin on his face.

"How can you be so certain?" She asked.

"Because I had some interesting meetings today while keeping an eye on the boy who lived and watching him head towards the house."

"Really? Who was that?" Bekka asked as she sat in a seat and listened.

"Why that would be a Death Eater that even you are scared of."

"You mean?" Lauren asked as her eyes widened, sure she tortured people when they really annoyed her but Bellatrix took pleasure from it and it was like an addiction that she couldn't get enough of.

"Yes I mean Bellatrix. God she gives me the creeps." Azmodai muttered and She shudder ed involuntarily. "But the other person I met was someone with the mark who is a prized spy of ours." Azmodai said. "For she is a metamorphmagus." At this Lauren, Bekka and Samantha smiled, Tonks had been a prized spy, that Azmodai was correct and they had rewarded her greatly but the greatest reward had always remained just out of reach of Tonks. "I did promise her that if she succeeded then we were going to reward her with the ultimate prize." He stated and they nodded.

"From all the servitude she has given us that it is pretty much guaranteed." Samantha explained as Kayleigh walked forwards with the map and handed it to Azmodai. He opened it up and spread it across the table and smirked as he realised that Harry hadn't cleared the map. "This is just getting easier and easier, I hope everything isn't this easy after all, that would just be boring." Azmodai sighed as he looked at the map and scanned for Harry's name. "He moves quickly, he is already near the Gryffindor Common Area. Perhaps he is going to wait until morning to tell the old coot?" Azmodai suggested as Kayleigh pointed out another dot to him. "And she moves quicker than him." He whispered as he studied the dot of Tonks as it moved slowly towards the one of the common rooms. "I guess she knows something about the boy that we do not. He commented as she entered the common area and stalked up the stairs towards one of the female dorms. "This is very interesting, she doesn't waste any time." He muttered as a dot disappeared and Tonk's dot replaced it. "And now the game is a foot."

-----

Tonks snuck through the corridors, narrowly avoiding the faculty but when avoidance was impossible she took advantage of the metamorph powers that she had and changed form so that she looked like one of the staff members.

She paused as she reached the common room doors an internal debate raging inside her over what she had to do.

"_They want me to replace a student, any student so that I can get close to Harry. I know he has a thing for Susan, I keep in regular contact with him after that incident, but even he doesn't know the truth about that situation and he wont find out." _She internally muttered as she confounded the portrait and it swung open allowing her entrance.

She looked around the room dark, the fire having gone out as she walked towards the stairs…

And tripped over a chair…

A small thud echoed as she landed on the soft carpet and moaned into it, she was still clumsy as hell. Climbing the stairs she entered the seventh year girls dorm and calmly walked towards the furthest bed and saw her target. Withdrawing her wand she stunned and bound the girl before attaching a port key that would take her out of the way for now, she wouldn't be found for a couple of days. By which point the students should have been evacuated.

Morphing her form to the same as the girl that she had just portkeyed away she climbed into the bed and tried to fall asleep wondering what the next day would bring.

----

Harry entered the Gryffindor common room and collapsed on the sofa, he would have to wait till morning to inform Dumbledore of the situation that was arising, he needed to get more information first from him though and he wondered why they seemed so familiar. The man that was with Lauren especially was familiar and he couldn't remember where he had seen him before. "agh this is annoying." Harry muttered and held his head in his hands before something finally registered in his head.

He had left the map at that house… in the trance that Lauren had him in he had forgotten another thing.

He had forgotten to clear it. They had free access to the castle now and could keep an eye on everyone and everything.

TBC

Well here is the next chapter and I wonder if its clear enough who Tonks has replaced. There are so many choices of seventh year girls but if you had really been paying attention to my story then you will remember just who I am on about.

The original part of this chapter was the abduction of students by the vampires as they reverted the wards control back to themselves, this required a sacrifice and students were killed. The teachers and students then quickly evacuated with Harry getting left behind due to the manipulation of the vampires.

Hermione stayed with him and the two were chased through the castle as Snape gave them precious moments to escape up until the point he had his neck broken. Lets see if his luck improves in the new and improved Vampire story.


	6. Chapter 6

Vampire 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, never have never will, don't bother wasting your time attempting to sue me cause ah, ah it ain't gonna work.

Genre: Horror/Humor

Timeline: Harry's seventh year, Voldermort was killed in his sixth year and HBP and OOTP happened but modified, Voldermort died in Harry's sixth year and Sirius and Dumbledore didn't die.

Notice: the vampire, Azmodai belongs to me if you attempt to use him without my permission and I find out I will not hesitate to report you. If you do ask me I will be more than likely to let you. He is kinda based on Dracula, mainly cause I recently saw a show called Dracula spectacular performed at my college and its given me inspiration to write this

Summary: he who must not be named is gone, peace has finally settled on the wizarding world. Or has it, a new person is in Hogsmeade and he and his brides are intent on stirring up trouble

Pairing: Tonks/Harry/Bellatrix (I know I hinted at Harry/Susan but I like Harry/Tonks more and adding Bellatrix shows the balance of good and evil that Harry must control WELL… I say good and evil I mean grey and black since Tonks isn't exactly your normal hi I'm a good girl person like she is generally portrayed in fanfics.)

Also this will have slight Wahammer references in it that re going to be small, mainly reference to the Chaos Gods and the demons from that, nothing big but to inform you I don't own them either.

**Chapter 5: Stays in motion**

Harry awoke the next morning and quickly got dressed and made for the exit of the boys dorm when Ron groaned as the noise woke him up. "Harry its too early on a Sunday for you to be bouncing about and rushing off!" Ron protested from his bed as he sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Whats the matter?" Ron asked as he saw Harry's face.

"I'll tell you at breakfast. That way I can tell Hermione as well." Harry commented and Ron nodded before falling back and stretching as Harry bounded down the stairs and then out of the common room.

It was still early so the students were not up and about and the staff was also somewhere, most probably waking up/in the Great Hall.

Harry quickly headed towards the Headmaster's office and with a call of the password the Gargoyle leapt out of the way and Harry darted up the stairs and just as he was about to knock on the door the tell tale voice of the headmaster called out. "Come in Harry." he said and Harry opened the door and walked into the room trying to remain calm as he glanced to the side of the room and could see that Snape and McGonagall were also there.

"We have a problem… and I don't mean a little one… what do you know of a vampire called Lauren?" Harry asked. The effect was immediate. Dumbledore looked at him in shock and the cup he had been holding fell from his hand and smashed on the desk. Snape showed no emotion other than a slight twitch of his right eye and McGonagall paled considerably and Harry wondered if she would pass out.

"Harry, why do you ask?" Dumbledore questioned and Harry looked at him.

"Because they are in Hogsmeade." Harry stated and Dumbledore sat speechless.

"They? You definitely saw more of them?" Dumbledore asked after recovering slightly.

"Yes six of them in total. And this man that Lauren was with when she turned up at the Three Broomsticks…" Harry explained and Dumbledore summoned a book to his hand and flicked it open and showed Harry a picture.

"Was this definitely her?" Dumbledore asked and held it towards Harry.

He looked at the picture and caught the unmistakable face of Lauren as she stood in an elegant Victorian style dress. Harry looked at Dumbledore and nodded his head. "And the man was this him?" He asked pointing to another picture. This was more modern, it was an actual wizarding photo and Harry could see Azmodai sitting in a chair with the brides around him as he looked over his sunglasses at Harry from the picture and begun laughing.

"That is definitely him." Harry responded and Dumbledore turned to Snape and McGonagall.

"Get all the students in the Great Hall, I will have to make an announcement concerning this and if necessary the Students will have to be evacuated." Dumbledore explained and the two exited the room.

"Sir, they told me that the School was not built by the founders, they told me that the castle was around before the Founders knew about it." Harry said.

"When did you talk to them?" Dumbledore asked urgently.

"Yesterday. I awoke and I had the uncontrollable urge to find them, I tried to resist but I couldn't." Harry said and then told Dumbledore everything that happened and even showed him the scratch on his neck.

"You lost the map?" Dumbledore asked sharply and Harry winced. "Did you at least clear it?" He asked and even though Harry that he hadn't cleared the map he nodded his head.

-----

Tonks awoke with a groan as the light shone in through the window and slowly went about getting dressed as she looked at the clothes that the person she had replaced and sighed. The clothes were so bland and boring for her tastes. But to have a sudden change in style would be suspicious. She got dressed and brushed her hair so it would be the usual style that it was for the person. After that she walked down the stairs in to the common room to see Professor McGonagall standing there. "All Hufflepuff students are to head immediately to the Great Hall." She informed and Tonks looked confused before she realised that Harry must have spoken to Dumbledore and they were going to have an announcement. After the speech would be the perfect time to talk to Harry. the students slowly made their way to the Great Hall, Tonks trying doubly hard not to trip more than a normal person would in case it became suspicious… she still managed to stumble a couple of times much to the amusement of the people with her.

"I guess you haven't awoken yet have you?" One of the girls joked and Tonks faked a yawn.

"I didn't sleep well in all honesty. Something kept working away at the back of my mind." Tonks responded.

"What like Harry asking you out?" The girl continued. "I don't see why you don't just ask him yourself Susan." She said and Tonks looked thoughtful. "We know how blind boys are to these things, we have to take the initiative sometimes." She explained.

"I might just have to do that, I think we all realise that Harry is one of a kind and I think that he needs a bit of guidance." Tonks responded with a small smile that was returned by Susan's friend.

Arriving in the Great Hall, it was just as she remembered it… gigantic and the amazing roof, she felt like a first year for a moment before she took a seat so she could see the Gryffindor table and saw that Harry was sitting with Hermione opposite him and Ron to his left.

They locked eyes briefly and Harry blushed and Tonks smiled slightly as he ducked his head. Schoolboy crushes were so amusing.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and immediately the students went quiet and gave them his fixed attention. "Hogwarts is under threat." And immediately whispers about you know who begun to travel through the Hall. "I assure you it is not problems caused by Voldemort." Dumbledore reasoned and they looked relieved and Tonks smiled internally at the result, the threat was much older and much stronger than Voldemort. "It is due to a threat of a vampire." Now the reaction was more distinct the Slytherin's listened amazingly with rapt attention all with looks of horror… faked as they were because she knew the majority of them had the mark. Ravenclaw looked pensieve over the situation thinking of spells and items that could protect them from vampires. Hufflepuff looked determined and ready to face the challenge and the Gryffindor's… well they as predictably as always were ready to fight the oncoming darkness. Well all except harry who looked nervous over the situation and absentmindedly scratch his neck where she caught the glimpse of a scratch.

'_Have they already started the process?'_ Tonks thought sharply and darkly. She should be the first, she worked hardest to achieve their honour. She sighed and looked down at the table as she ignored the talk that Dumbledore gave. It was the usual one, curfew was in force from Dusk and they were not to travel alone. After that Breakfast appeared and the students began to eat and chatter as Harry excused himself from the table and his friends went to follow him until he waved them off and walked out. Tonks took this opportunity to excuse herself as well and after a sly wink from Susan's friend she left the rest of the students not really paying attention to her. Walking out she went up the stairs and looked for Harry and spotting him heading for the stairs. "Harry!" She called out and he froze and looked at who had shouted to him and then upon seeing Tonks, as Susan blushed slightly.

"What's up?" He asked trying to keep calm over this situation.

"Are you ok?" She asked gesturing to the scratch as she walked closer to him.

"I'll be fine, its nothing serious." He said as he subconsciously rubbed it.

"So, rumour is going around that you have a thing for me." She said tauntingly causing Harry to gape at her in surprise before he remembered Ron saying that everyone now knew about it. "I think its cute." She said softly and Harry who was about to say something in his defence suddenly stopped and looked at her. "All you need to do is have the courage to ask me Harry."

"Now is not the best of times." He said sadly and Tonks smiled.

"Of course now is the best time, we are fighting for our survival again, I know it's not as bad as the fight against You-Know-Who but we survived that so we can survive this." She said determinedly and Harry tried to think of an argument in response.

"But you would instantly become…" he was cut off by her.

"Just shut up and kiss me." She said and pulled him into a kiss. Harry stood there in shock a moment before relaxing into the kiss and inwardly Tonks was smiling… everything was going to plan.

TBC

Well there is the end of the next chapter. This chapter was originally Harry being chased through the castle… I think… or was that what the next chapter originally was? Ah I cant remember all I have to say is that it was different. And so will the next chapter because I am actually using a proper plot and planning the story instead of doing my old school style of RUSH, RUSH, RUSH INTO ACTION AND FORGET THE PLOT!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, never have never will, don't bother wasting your time attempting to sue me cause ah, ah it ain't gonna work.

Genre: Horror/Romance

Timeline: Harry's seventh year, Voldermort was killed in his sixth year and HBP and OOTP happened but modified, Voldermort died in Harry's sixth year and Sirius and Dumbledore didn't die.

Notice: the vampire, Azmodai belongs to me if you attempt to use him without my permission and I find out I will not hesitate to report you. If you do ask me I will be more than likely to let you. He is kinda based on Dracula, mainly cause I saw a show called Dracula spectacular performed at my college and its given me inspiration to write this

Summary: he who must not be named is gone, peace has finally settled on the wizarding world. Or has it, a new person is in Hogsmeade and he and his brides are intent on stirring up trouble

Pairing: Harry/Susan (I've been saying Harry/Tonks for a while now but I've finally planned far enough for this to be a Harry/Susan pairing.)

Also this will have slight Wahammer references in it that re going to be small, mainly reference to the Chaos Gods and the demons from that, nothing big but to inform you I don't own them either.

**Chapter 6: Resistance.**

Susan glared from where she had been tied to a chair looking at the woman opposite her who returned the look with mild amusement. "So this is the girl that the Boy-who-lived loves oh so much." She whispered before pulling herself up and walking around her leaning in near her neck brushing a few strands of red hair out of the way.

"You won't get away with this." Susan said sharply sounding braver than she actually felt.

"Of course, the cliché of the century, are you expecting the hero to save you in the next few seconds?" Lauren asked before giggling and Susan frowned. "Let me show you something little Hufflepuff." She whispered licking Susan's ear as the wall she was facing illuminated to show the scene in the Entrance Hall. "Oh my is that you?" Lauren whispered softly a small chuckle at the back of her throat. "Is that your love interest, your hero?" She asked and Susan growled in anger as she was forced to watch this scene.

"Who is she?" Susan asked as Lauren laughed and ran her hand across the wall, for a moment nothing happened but then the illusion of Susan faded and Tonks was shown in her place. Susan blinked in surprise, her voice failing her at the shock at who it actually was.

"Ahh, anger, feel it burning up inside you, control it, let it run through you." Lauren whispered taunting Susan. "Your weakness is what caused this to happen, your weakness for the one who cares about you. Tell me did seeing him kiss you there make you feel excited, did it send a tingle up your spine?" She asked and Susan tore her face away from the picture to glare at Lauren.

"Go…to…Hell!" She hissed and Lauren laughed.

"Why would I want to go to Hell? We are soon going to be bringing it to here." She said and laughed until an angry voice interrupted her.

"LAUREN THAT IS ENOUGH!" The voice of Azmodai echoed and Lauren flinched slightly before moving to the side as Azmodai walked into the room and sat down on a chair he had moved to face Susan.

"Hello Susan, can I call you Susan?" He asked and she glared but didn't respond. "That's great, anyway Susan I know your feeling quite upset about all this what with the kidnapping then having to see the boy who is a love sick puppy over there being manipulated into going for someone who he thinks is you. Hell if I was in your position I would be pissed too!" Azmodai agreed but Susan didn't do anything but glare. "Oh you definently got that look from your Aunt." He said surprising Susan.

"You know my Aunt?"

"Oh she's tried to destroy me a couple of times… got a bit too close for comfort when she tried after I stumbled across her on holiday in France." Azmodai winced at that memory.

"She's only gotten better since then." She spoke and Azmodai laughed.

"That's of no concern right now, all I want to do is make you an offer." Azmodai said and Susan looked in curiosity. "You want to get back in there and take revenge on Tonks who is impersonating you, correct?" He waited and Susan didn't respond but he was always good at reading people. "Of course you do, I can see it in your eyes." He said and Susan frowned. "Now the great thing is, is that I am going back there in a little bit." He added and Susan shrugged slightly. "The big question is, is why should you care." Azmodai asked. "or better yet, why would I let you go free with the knowledge that I am going to your school?" Azmodai whispered leaning forwards.

"Many a reason." Susan responded quietly.

"Which are?"

"You plan for me to die, you plan for Harry to die before he can do anything about the information, you plan to destroy everything… or…" She trailed off in thought her eyes widening slightly and Azmodai nodded.

"Yes, you see it now." Azmodai agreed and Susan had a look of fear pass across her face.

"We're already in Hogwarts aren't we?" she questioned and Lauren laughed.

"But of course we are already here, where else would we go." She snickered and Lauren moved over to Susan leaning in close a finger trailing across her cheek. "Just think what you could do with him when you return, he would be yours," she whispered and Susan shuddered at the touch as the finger moved softly down her cheek and onto her neck. "His body against yours, his hands against your skin." She whispered and although she didn't breath she purposely blew a bit of air onto Susan's ear. A small gasp escaped her lips as Lauren's hands moved softly over the top of her pyjama top. "You can feel it cant you? His lips against yours, your dreams only a small idea on what the reality is like, his lips against yours, trailing kisses against your neck, your chest…" She continued whispering and her fingers stopped. "All that could be yours, all of your desires with him could be yours if we let you go."

"But you are not doing this out of the kindness of your heart." Susan said and Azmodai laughed.

"I swear do a couple of hundred evil acts and your forever under the assumption that you're up to something. This is a freebie." Azmodai said as Lauren cut the bindings. "Go, now." He ordered and a shocked Susan fled from the room.

"This was intriguing." Lauren said dropping into the now vacant chair. "Why did you send her there?" she asked.

"I sent her back because I have no intention of giving Tonks or Bellatrix what they want… nor for that matter do I plan to give Susan what she wants." He said a small smile playing at his lips.

"Oh and why is that?" Lauren asked in amusement already knowing the answer.

"Because then I would be depriving my brides of a treasure they have wanted for oh so long." Azmodai said and Lauren smiled slightly. "We will let the three women fight over Mr Potter and then when all is said and done we shall move, the added effect of us being in Hogwarts should be reason enough for even more chaos to happen."

*-*-*-*-*-

Susan ran through the corridors twisting and turning her bare feet hitting the cold stone floor painfully.

She turned another corner and sprinted up a set of stairs looking for someone, anyone to warn about the vampires being in Hogwarts.

There.

"Professor Sprout!" She called.

"Miss Bones, I just left you in the Common Room… what do you need? And why are you in such a state." Professor Sprout asked in confusion and Susan struggled to speak on what she needed to do.

"Vampires!" She said instantly the main thought kicking to the forefront of her mind.

"Yes Miss Bones, I know that's why there is a curfew in effect." She said sternly and Susan took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Vampires in Hogwarts!" She said and pointed down the stairway behind her.

"Are you certain?" Sprout said in shock drawing her wand quickly.

"Yes, completely one hundred percent certain!" She responded and Sprout sent off a message to the Headmaster.

"We will talk about what you were doing down there later, for now return to your common room." Sprout ordered and Susan nodded, internally she smirked.

"_Time to deal with that impostor!"_ She thought and walked up the stairs, shuddering at the coolness of the evening.

*-*-*-*-*-

Tonks sat at the window in the dormitory looking over the ground absentmindedly running a brush through her red hair, she was wondering what Azmodai was up to and how long she would have to play the part of someone she didn't even know.

Sure she had heard stories from Amelia Bones about her niece but hearing stories and actually being the person was completely different. "So how did it go?" Hannah asked from where she was sitting.

"Hm?" Tonks responded looking over her shoulder at Hannah.

"Don't 'Hm' me missy!" Hannah said in amusement, "You met up with Harry and…"

"And she's not really ME!" the sudden voice of Susan cried out as she stormed into the room.

Tonks looked shocked as Susan stormed in to the room and Hannah jumped up whipping her wand out and pointing it between the two in determination.

"What's going on here?" Hannah asked and Susan pointed at Tonks.

"Why don't you ask that slut over there!" Susan asked and Tonks put on an act of looking confused.

"I don't… what are you talking about?" Tonks asked and Susan laughed.

"Don't look so surprised Tonks," Susan started and Tonks flinched. "I know all about your truth, they told me so." She said and Tonks flinched slightly her eyes widening before her wand appeared in her hand and a ball of light exploded from the tip momentarily blinding everyone in the room.

When their vision returned, Tonks was gone and Susan fell back onto the floor leaning against her trunk as Hannah moved over quickly pulling Susan into a hug as she started crying.

"What happen Susan?" She whispered and Susan buried her head into her friends shoulder as she cried. "It'll be okay Sue." She said softly, rubbing her back soothingly, everything will be okay."

TBC

Well in the original chapter we had Harry fleeing in one way from the brides and Hermione fleeing in a different direction. Harry was caught after several very successful avoidance tactics and Hermione was eventually caught though she did give the main bad a bit of a challenge.

I like this chapter and don't worry this isn't the last we've seen of Tonks


	8. Chapter 8

Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, never have never will, don't bother wasting your time attempting to sue me cause ah, ah it ain't gonna work.

Genre: Horror/Humor

Timeline: Harry's seventh year, Voldermort was killed in his sixth year and HBP and OOTP happened but modified, Voldermort died in Harry's sixth year and Sirius and Dumbledore didn't die.

Summary: he who must not be named is gone, peace has finally settled on the wizarding world. Or has it, a new person is in Hogsmeade and he and his brides are intent on stirring up trouble

Pairing: Harry/Susan (I've been saying Harry/Tonks for a while now but I've finally planned far enough for this to be a Harry/Susan pairing.)

After many, many, many, many delays, i've finally been hit by inspiration to continue on this, it may only be one chapter at the moment but it's slowly coming back to me, the Warhammer part will be kicking in very soon, like next chapter soon and it will become a bigger part of the story

Chapter 7: Damnation

Azmodai stood in the Great Hall, it was the middle of the night and he stood in front of the tables, next to the Staff Table looking down at the four house tables in disgust. "There once was a time when this room put fear into the eyes… now it's a dinner hall." Azmodai muttered in disgust as he leant against the table waiting. He looked at his watch counting down the minutes waiting for Lauren and the rest of the brides to return with the sacrifice's for the ritual.

He closed his eyes deep in thought thinking about the plans that he had made, the promises that he intended to break. First there was Bellatrix, she had been promised Potter only to stall her and prevent her from ruining his plans. Then immediately after, to prevent his cover from being blown one hundred percent he made a similar deal with Tonks. immortality as a vampire and Harry Potter in exchange for a bit of spying.

Which that had lead to his introduction to Susan Bones. Azmodai grinned at that thought. Her aunt Amelia was a powerful and impressive woman. quick with her wand and even quicker with her mind. She had almost killed him a couple of times and that made him slightly nervous with toying with Susan. not that he was afraid of Susan but Amelia would be a larger problem if anything happened to Susan. He had released Susan and the map showed the confrontation between her and Tonks. Again he was surprised at how quickly Tonks escaped and that still left him with the Bellatrix problem.

He originally had hoped that the two would kill each other, that they would fight and that either they would both be weakened enough to fall easy prey to his brides or that they would be killed in their own intense fighting. But now they were both out there at full strength and most likely extremely pissed. He checked his watch for what seemed like the hundred time in a minute. "What is taking them so long?" He muttered even though they still had plenty of time until they were going to return it was still slightly annoying a having to wait.

"Patience was never your strong aspect was it Azmodai?" A voice asked and Azmodai spun round frowning slightly as he looked at the woman who had just walked in.

"I think I have plenty of patience Samantha." Azmodai responded stepping up to the second youngest of his brides. "I was patient in my waiting to turn you after all, I let you have your fun, lashing out at the ministry. How many did you kill? twenty? thirty?" He asked tauntingly and she smiled as she gripped the front of his jacket pulling him fowards.

"As I recall, you only found me by chance after that incident... or at least that's what you've always said before now." She retorted and pushed him away slightly a smile on her lips.

"Hmm, perhaps you're right but i saw something in you that needed to be released." He said another woman chuckled.

"Actually if i remember it wasn't your brain you were using when you discovered her." The voice of Katlyn cut through as she carried an unconscious figure in her arms. she walked up to the head table and dropped the figure onto it unceremoniously. Azmodai stepped fowards and looked at the unconscious teen, a blonde, quite attractive girl in Slytherin Robes.

"She's a Greengrass if i'm not mistaken?" Azmodai questioned and Katlyn nodded. "You never did like them did you?"

"Their branch families hurt me while you were still weakend, I made sure they paid for their transgressions," Katlyn responded calmly. "Her sacrifice will be an added bonus another kick to the alleged neutrality of that family." She said walking over to one of the staff chairs pulling it out and dropping into it examining her nails.

"I almost wish i had as interesting a story related to my target." the voice of Emma spoke as she half dragged, half carried an unconscious Ravenclaw into the room and threw him down onto the table roughly before examining a slash in her dress. "Although i was quite surprised to see that they were ready for me." She pouted as she continued to study her dress. "Alarm spells ready for me the moment i came back down the stairs."

"Rowena was known for her intelligence, obviously the students do still hold some of the founders skills." Azmodai mused.

"I see Bekka did not return with anyone from the Hufflepuff dorm though. Were they too strong for you?" Emma teasingly mocked and Bekka stuck her tongue out at her.

"Why go for a student? when i could go for their head of house?" Bekka retorted walking back to the door at the back of the room that lead to a variety of artworks and trophies. "Shortly after Ms Bones was released i caught her heading to Dumbledore's office." Bekka said, "She really needed to be more aware, it was almost to easy to take her down." Bekka said as the last two brides returned both of them holding someone in Gryffindor colours. "And it looks like the star of the party has come at last." She practically cooed dumping Professor Sprout in a chair as she bounced Happily over to Lauren and Kayleigh.

In Kayleigh's arms she held a red head that was easily recognisable as Ginny Weasley who she dumped onto the table next to the Ravenclaw and then pulled out a chair as Lauren forcefully dragged the next person over.

"So good of you to join us Mr Potter." Azmodai laughed as Lauren pushed him into the chair. "Your just in time for the ritual." He said and studied Harry, his lip had been busted open and a cut across his forehead indicated that he had put up a bit of a fight, either that or he had hit his head after being taken down by the two brides.

"Ritual?" He asked his head pounding from the punch that Lauren had gifted him with when he and Ginny had been caught off guard. Ginny had forgotten something important and Harry had offered to go with her as she went to grab it and Lauren and Kayleigh had found them as they had left the Ancient Rune classroom. it hadn't been entirely one sided, they had almost made it back to the common room when Harry's bad luck had kicked in and he had stepped on a fake step.

"The ritual to reawaken the old protections." Azmodai said as he held his hand out a intricately jeweled knife appearing in his hands. "Ah yes, already the Castle responds to its true owner." He whispered, his voice carrying across the Great Hall. "You witness the coming of the end Mr Potter."

"You're mad!" Harry said as he struggled against the grip of the two brides holding him in the chair as they laughed.

"You're mad? is that really the best you could come up with? how Cliché." Azmodai said as he grabbed Daphne Greengrass by the throat lifting her up onto her feet holding her there with relative ease. He begun to chant, the words flicking through several different languages as he brought the knife towards her throat. "She will be the first that i offer to you!" Azmodai called out sliding the knife sharply across her throat the blood spraying slightly at first before oozing out of her throat and down her front as Azmodai let her drop to the floor and continued chanting. Bekka stepped fowards pulling the Ravenclaw to his feet and pulling him to Azmodai who gripped the student and repeated the process, the student weakly trying to fight back as he slowly became aware of the peril he was in.

Azmodai laughed, "Resistance is impossible." He said and slid the blade across the students throat letting the kid drop to the floor clutching at his throat. the castle seemed to roar out and Harry felt the dark magic washing over him as thunder erupted above them. Azmodai smiled and continued chanting as a loud bang was heard on the door into the Great Hall.

"Help has arrived." Harry muttered under his breath as he struggled with a renewed vigour. Lauren who was holding onto his left side just laughed.

"Help? is that what you think comes? they won't make it in time to change what has begun." She taunted as Azmodai was handed Ginny Weasley.

"I won't let you kill them!" Harry said his temper flaring as Azmodai turned Ginny to face him holding onto her chin and forcing her to look directly at the boy who lived.

"It look's like your knight in shining armour wont save you this time Ms Weasley." Azmodai taunted and Harry growled and Emma let go of him,jumping back as if burnt a hiss of pain escaping her lip.

Harry using the moment of surprise on Lauren's behalf, broke free of her grip wandlessly banishing the chair into her, knocking her back as he jumped onto the table and leapt at Azmodai.

Azmodai smiled as Harry barreled into him his hand coming up throwing the knife to Bekka who caught it as Harry tackled the Elder Vampire raining blows down on to him. Azmodai, even through the pain of the punches started to laugh, first a small chuckle before degenerating into a maddened laugh that left Harry very confused but he didnt let up.

"That's not very nice." Lauren whispered as she grasped Harry's arm pulling him back off of Azmodai with a little bit of a struggle.

"Well neither's this." Harry muttered slamming his free hand into her stomach channeling a wandless Reducto spell.

Lauren cried out as the spell punched into her, her grip on Harry going weak as she's thrown away by the spell collapsing into a crumpled heap on the floor several feet away.

Reaching out, Harry wandlessly summoned his wand back to him from where Lauren had discarded it on the house table and sent a fire spell at Bekka who dived out the way throwing the knife back to Azmodai who had pulled himself to his feet.

Azmodai caught the knife and a look of anger passed across his face as he glanced at the downed form of Lauren. "Mr Potter, i never expected you to hit a woman." He said in pure anger as he pointed the knife at him. "To attack one of my brides... with the spell you did, i was going to let you live, but now... now i kill you." He said and with surprising speed he charged at Harry.

Harry reacted on instict summoning several objects in front of him banishing them at Azmodai but he moved out of the way, nimbly dodging between the two. Harry cursed firing several fire spells one catching Azmodai's arm setting his jacket alight but Azmodai, being a vampire and knowing how dangerous fire is to him, quickly reacted spinning around unhooking his arm and throwing the jacket away with one fluid motion before slamming his fist into Harry's gut.

Harry cried out in pain his grip faltering on his wand as he doubled over and Azmodai gripped him by the throat lifting him off his feet a look of anger on his face as he held him, Harry weakly struggling to try and pry Azmodai's fingers off his neck. "I won't go down…" Harry cursed angrily as he struggled. "I won't be beaten… BY YOU!" Harry snapped out and surprised Azmodai with a solid kick to the chest.

Azmodai grunted in surprise his grip faltering and dropping Harry who dropped to his knees attempting to catch his breath As Azmodai stepped back rubbing at his front looking more like he was trying to clean the footprint off. Harry staggered back to his feet, the several wandless spells and other non wandless spells he had performed starting to take effect and he started stepping to the side, positioning himself so that the brides and Azmodai were in front of him, preventing any of them from sneaking up on him. He gestured at Lauren with his wand and Banished her at Azmodai who caught her gently checking to see if she was alright before putting her in one of the staff chairs and looked at Harry as he tried to open the door only for it to remain solidly shut.

"We're at a stalemate Mr Potter, what do you plan to do next?" Azmodai laughed as the castle let out another groan the magic shifting it. "The Nightmare begins now."

TBC

There's the next chapter I hope you enjoyed it, I know I did enjoy writing it. Next chapter is in the works but I don't know when it will be so sit back and relax and think of what calamity I could be causing ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, never have never will, don't bother wasting your time attempting to sue me cause ah, ah it ain't gonna work.

Genre: Horror

Timeline: Harry's seventh year, Voldermort was killed in his sixth year and HBP and OOTP happened but modified, Voldermort died in Harry's sixth year and Sirius and Dumbledore didn't die.

Summary: he who must not be named is gone, peace has finally settled on the wizarding world. Or has it, a new person is in Hogsmeade and he and his brides are intent on stirring up trouble

Pairing: Harry/Susan (I've been saying Harry/Tonks for a while now but I've finally planned far enough for this to be a Harry/Susan pairing.) Harry/OC's

Yeah I know I said in the notes at the end of the last chapter that the Warhammer bit would start full blow on this one but the confrontation between the brides, Azmodai and Harry just kept growing as I wrote it.

Chapter 8: Into the Nightmare

"We're at a stalemate Mr Potter, what do you plan to do next?" Azmodai laughed as the castle let out another groan the magic shifting it. "The Nightmare begins now."

Harry looked around judging his options, two students were dead, Daphne Greengrass and Terry Boot. Professor Sprout was incapacitated and Ginny was currently being held by Bekka.

For the other side, Lauren was down, he didn't know for how long but she was out of action for the moment and with Bekka holding onto Ginny, that left four brides and Azmodai.

He took a moment to check himself, his magic was low, he was tired having been awake since early morning and the majority of this night and from the pain in his ribs, he guessed a rib was cracked if not broken from when Lauren attacked him earlier. "So what great Nightmare do you have planned?" Harry questioned. "What great suffering do you plan to bring upon us? What great punishment have you thought necessary to deal with the wizarding world?" Harry questioned quickly sounding disgusted as he looked at Azmodai.

"A master plan? why would i want one of them? all i want to do is bring a bit of anarchy into the world and to do that, i make up tales as i go along to smooth the way and mess with heads." Azmodai shrugged as he held a hand up. "We've seen how well you fight in the light, now, how about in the dark?" He asked and with a flick of his wrist the room went pitch black. Harry stood still straining his ears to listen to the surroundings. He could hear the brides laughter all around him mocking him, their voices showing no concern over him as if they were just toying with him and inside he wondered if it was true. He was tiring and so far he had only managed to injure Lauren and even then he didn't know how long she would be incapacitated for.

He didn't have much time to react, Azmodai attacked slamming his fist into Harry's gut again the force of the blow lifting him off his feet before he threw him away. Harry crumpled to the floor. Grimacing in pain, he spat on to the floor feeling the coppery taste of blood on his tongue as he pulled himself to his feet laughing slightly. "House Elves get Professor Sprout and Ginny out of here." He whispered and several pops were heard as two elves popped in surprising the Vampires and then popping out again with the two survivors. "And now its just us!" Harry snapped angrily flicking out his wand liquid shooting from the wand spraying across the floor and the tables.

"Did Harrykins get a little to excited by my brides?" Azmodai mocked as he dodged the jet of liquid and then paused as he sniffed the air."Crap…"

"No Harrykins wants you and your brides to burn in hell." He replied and muttered another word flames escaping from his wand hitting the liquid. The flame travelled across the liquid igniting it and the Brides and Azmodai were forced to jump back out of the way as the room was engulfed in flames.

"Impressive, but I can see that took a lot out of you." Azmodai commented leaning against the wall and nodding his head to Kayleigh. "Why don't you show him your special ability. You know the one I mean." Azmodai said and Harry turned his head locking eyes with Kayleigh on instinct and she smiled.

"Gotcha." She mouthed and Harry felt a solid force hit his mental shields.

_Kayleigh stood on the outside of a large barrier smiling as she looked at it, she touched it and withdrew her hand quickly sharp pain running through her hand. "This is a strong barrier." She said in appreciation as she glanced at the projection of Harry on the otherside who watched her intently._

_"You won't get in." He replied calmly looking relatively confident but she just smiled walking alongside the barrier every now and again tapping the wall trying to find a weak spot._

_"Oh I can guarantee that I will get in. You see Legillimency isn't my ability, no that's just some trick that all wizards and witches can learn. My ability is the main reason Azmodai turned me." She said stopping at a part of the wall pressing her hand against it wincing and hissing in pain as she pushed hard against it._

_Harry watched the pained expression on her face and smiled grimly. "Whatever your talent it, I don't think it's working." He responded and then froze as her hand slid through the barrier the pained expression leaving her face as she pushed her way in. "Tch, so you found a way round the first barrier, my mind isn't that easy to invade." He muttered in anger stepping back fading away as a small metropolis started to form all around Kayleigh._

_"You didn't listen, your mind is mine to shatter." She said walking up to the first building running her hand against the wall before tapping it. The building groaned as it tilted over crashing into the next one. "Destroying your mind, one building at a time, one memory at a time letting it fall away into nothingness."_

_"So you can remove my memories through this ability?" Harry asked and she laughed._

_"I don't just remove them, I completely destroy them." She said as she made another one of the mental buildings crumble into dust. "How long until you forget who you are, how long until you lose all your knowledge, a mindless puppet ready to dance to our plans?" She asked and Harry in his Astral form lunged out to attack her. She nimbly moved round the attacks ducking, dodging and blocking where needing to as she continued to strike out at different buildings watching the loss in his eyes with each memory shattering._

What felt like hours in the mind was only a couple of seconds on the outside as Kayleigh pulled back a content smile on her lips. "It's done." She said as Harry dropped to his knees a blank look on his face.

"How disappointing, I would have thought that he would have resisted it." Azmodai commented and frowned as Harry started laughing.

"Well then…" He started pulling himself back to his feet wand at the ready. "I'm glad I lived up to your expectations." Harry laughed and Kayleigh stood staring at him in shock.

"HOW? That's not possible!" She cried out and Harry just tapped his head with a finger a mocking smile on his lips.

"I had Voldemort crawling around inside my head for several years, do you really think I didn't have my own mind protected from anything?"

"Then what were all those memories I destroyed?" Kayleigh questioned.

"Duplicates and fakes, it took me a while to come up with the idea, but now I'm glad I did." Harry responded and then moved out the way as Kayleigh and Emma sped across the Hall towards him ready to attack. "I hope I didn't damage your pride too much." He mocked and Kayleigh growled moving quicker than Harry anticipated and Pinning him against the wall his back feeling like fire from the force he hit the wall.

"I will do more than damage your pride!" Kayleigh hissed and Harry feeling panic set in raised his wand but Emma who was close by, grabbed his arm twisting it. He cried out as he felt the bone break and struggled weakly against the grip but Kayleigh just smiled throwing him with her enhanced vampiric strength. Harry hit the Gryffindor table rolling roughly across it knocking the few goblets and plates that hadn't gone flying during the chaos, across the floor. He tried to pull himself up but Kayleigh was already over him, pinning him to the table. He tried to fight back but she held his arm down onto the table. "You lose." She said leaning in close to him, her long black hair falling down around her face covering them both as she leant in close feeling the warmth of his breath across her face. "I can see why Lauren is so interested in you, maybe you could be the one we need." She said her voice barely above a whisper as she leant her head closer to his as he continued to struggle against her. "I think you'll enjoy being one of us." She purred and Harry reacted quickly and instinctively headbutting Kayleigh.

Kayleigh cried out in surprise holding onto her nose letting go of Harry who struggled to pull himself to his feet cradling his injured hand.

"What do you plan to do Harry?" Azmodai asked from his new position, he now stood on the Staff Table looking at the slowly dying flames. "Your arm is broken, your trapped in this room and my brides are only being hit because they underestimate your ingenuity… which I have to admit I did too." Azmodai commented and clapped a couple of times. "So bravo Mr Potter, I celebrate your intelligence but this ends here." He said and muttered several words and the entire building shook. Harry stumbled slightly before steadying himself and looking in confusion. "You may have interrupted the ritual but there was enough energy in the spell and in this castle to finish it. It's amazing how useful that there is over one thousand years of latent energy waiting to be used… well there was until I cast that spell." Azmodai commented and Harry looked confused.

"What did you do?" Harry questioned and Azmodai laughed.

"Returned this castle to where it was meant to be." He explained with a shrug and Harry moved to step back but bumped into someone.

"Leaving so soon?" A voice that sent a chill down his spine practically purred in his ear. He spun aiming to punch the person but before he could move they gripped his good arm and their other arm held him tight. "Now, now Harry, is that anyway to treat someone?" They whispered and Harry felt himself freeze in panic unable to move.

"I thought you would have been out of action for longer." Harry responded quietly and Lauren laughed.

"It will take more than a simple reducto to keep me down for a long time. Now it is time for the games to finish and you to join us." She said letting go of his arm and gripping his hair pulling his head sharply to the side tilting her head down she nipped his neck slightly grinning as he flinched. "Don't worry, this will only hurt for a moment." She whispered and sunk her teeth into his neck.

TBC

Well there is the next chapter I hope you are enjoying it all so far ^_^ This one, I started writing and I just kept going and going with the writing, I liked the fight scene and the little mental mind fuck that Kayleigh tried which kinda backfired on her. I was also trying to make it look like Harry while not completely defenseless was more relying on the fact that the brides and Azmodai were understimating his abilities and using that to his advantage when fighting them to even the odds ever so slightly.

The more of this I write the more I see this becoming what I wanted my Lahmia story to be, which is good cause I am really enjoying writing this again.


	10. Chapter 10

Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, never have never will, don't bother wasting your time attempting to sue me cause ah, ah it ain't gonna work.

Genre: Horror

Timeline: Harry's seventh year, Voldermort was killed in his sixth year and HBP and OOTP happened but modified, Voldermort died in Harry's sixth year and Sirius and Dumbledore didn't die.

Summary: he who must not be named is gone, peace has finally settled on the wizarding world. Or has it, a new person is in Hogsmeade and he and his brides are intent on stirring up trouble

Pairing: Harry/Susan (I've been saying Harry/Tonks for a while now but I've finally planned far enough for this to be a Harry/Susan pairing.) Harry/OC's and Harry/Genevieve

Yeah I know I said in the notes at the end of the last chapter that the Warhammer bit would start full blow on this one but the confrontation between the brides, Azmodai and Harry just kept growing as I wrote it.

Chapter 9: Night's sweet gift

"_Leaving so soon?" A voice that sent a chill down his spine practically purred in his ear. He spun aiming to punch the person but before he could move they gripped his good arm and their other arm held him tight. "Now, now Harry, is that anyway to treat someone?" They whispered and Harry felt himself freeze in panic unable to move._

"_I thought you would have been out of action for longer." Harry responded quietly and Lauren laughed._

"_It will take more than a simple reducto to keep me down for a long time. Now it is time for the games to finish and you to join us." She said letting go of his arm and gripping his hair pulling his head sharply to the side tilting her head down she nipped his neck slightly grinning as he flinched. "Don't worry, this will only hurt for a moment." She whispered and sunk her teeth into his neck._

Harry gasped as she bit into his neck struggling against her his arm flailing out as he tried to pull away from her as the rest of the brides watched, the flames from his earlier spell leaving them in an almost ethereal glow as it slowly died down. "You've lost Harry, just accept it and enjoy your gift." Azmodai said and Harry growled as he renewed his struggle, slamming his elbow into Lauren's chest knocking her back her teeth pulling a chunk of skin on his neck away the blood flowing freely as he fell forwards onto his hands and knees. Lauren spat the chunk of skin to the floor licking her lips her eyes closed in sheer pleasure as she tasted the last drops of blood in her mouth.

"Defiant to the end?" She questioned her voice practically purring as she walked towards him pulling him back to his feet. She held his head up forcing him to look around the room. "See what happens to your precious school, burning all around you. It has fallen, just like you," She said and threw him into Kayleigh.

Harry stumbled and almost fell when Kayleigh caught him holding him close to her. "You will join us, willing or not." She said as Lauren walked up behind him pressing against his back, licking the wound on his neck. He shivered a mixture of dread and anticipation as he was pinned between the two brides. His vision blurring, he looked at Azmodai who seemed to be slightly annoyed at the attention that Harry was getting from the two brides and how close and personal they were becoming to the boy who lived as Lauren slowly bit into his neck again groaning as she felt his blood flow into her mouth. Kayleigh, likewise leant in close on the otherside of his neck biting gently, softly breaking the skin, groaning in pleasure at the taste as Harry's eyes rolled back into his head his legs buckling, Kayleigh and Lauren dropping to their knees as Harry fell refusing to let go of their prey. Harry's hand that had clenched at his side slowly unclenched a shallow shuddering breath escaping his lips as the world went black.

Dumbledore stood still watching out the window shivering feeling a strong presence slam against his mental shields, buckling them as the sky shifted, eyes forming on the blood red sky, lightning crackling across it and then just as quickly as it appeared the sight was gone.

"Something is going horribly wrong"

Lauren and Kayleigh let go of Harry of Harry, pulling their mouths away from his neck, Lauren catching him and cradling him gently as Kayleigh stood up pulling back towards Azmodai, pressing against him kissing him, allowing him to taste the blood on her lips and teeth.

Lauren however was softly rocking Harry like a newborn as she bit into her own wrist breaking the skin a small trickle of blood forming as she placed her wrist over his lips letting the blood flow into the back of his throat as she continued to quietly sing to him cradling him softly as she looked at the rest of the brides as Azmodai looked over them licking the traces of blood off his lips as he clapped his hands together once in a cheerful way.

"The Castle is back, we are back, it has been too long since we have trod on the ground of this world, our home."

"Your home." Four of the six brides responded and Azmodai chuckled.

"What's mine is yours and what is yours is…" He trailed off and Lauren paused in her singing.

"Is also ours." She said calmly and Azmodai frowned slightly and then shrugged it off, having not expected the answer.

"Not the answer I was expecting, but hey." He paused shrugging his shoulders and then checked his watch. "You may want to move him to the room before the sun comes up, thanks to his interference with the ritual its nearly sunrise." Azmodai explained calmly looking at the brides.

Lauren slowly stood up cradling Harry as she left the Great Hall followed by the others. "Now we make our move, long in the waiting, now we will take what is ours." He spoke more to himself, rather than Samantha who he had hooked his arm around. "Shall we retire M'dear?" Azmodai questioned and Samantha nodded, dusting her clothing with her hand before the two walked out, following after the other brides.

Susan felt a feeling of dread wash over her, she stood fully dressed in the Common Room staring at the fireplace, feeling herself shudder a wave of dread crossing through her as the castle shook around them.

And then the screaming started.

It could be heard throughout the school sleeping students dreaming peaceful dreams screamed, flailing in despair as their dreams shifted to nightmares, peaceful gardens turning into blood strewn battlefields, corpses of their friends and family alike strewn across it, their dead eyes locking onto them silently asking why they didn't help. Dreams of Girlfriends and Boyfriends shifting from passionate, lustful dreams of body against body, skin against skin, turned into dreams of mutation, pain, suffering and torment as their significant other twisted, mutating, inflicting pain as they struggled to wake.

Susan turned walking out of the Common Room heading to the Great Hall. She could hear them. Their voices carried over the screams of the students, she heard the sounds of their fight as if the castle itself wanted her to know.

She dashed down the next set of stairs, blitzing across the Second Floor and down the next hearing Azmodai telling the brides to leave for the night. She broke out into a run at the next set of stairs taking them two at a time as she skidded into the Main Entrance her wand drawn, pointed at the brides as they exited. Susan watched in shock as Lauren smiled at her holding the deathly pale Harry in her arms. Lauren nodded her head at Susan and turned walking into the Dungeon, Kayleigh, Emma and Katlyn mimicked Lauren, nodding to Susan and following out after her leaving Bekka stand, her head tilted forwards her brown hair falling down around her face covering it as her body shook in laughter at the situation.

Susan growled at being completely disregarded by the other brides and was tempted to fire a spell at them but Bekka speaking cut her off.

"Poor, poor Susan, so weak standing by as your love joins us." Bekka taunted moving back and leaning against the wall. "Your Aunt would have fought, not that it matters now, she cant help you now, none of your kind can."

"Why? What happened?" Susan questioned, confusion evident in her voice.

"We took the Castle back to where it belonged, back to Azmodai's home. Back to the Old World." Bekka said as if it completely explained the situation. "But your love interest fought it as hard as he could, did you hear the fighting? We wanted you to hear his last moments among the living." She mocked and Susan growled the confusion vanishing and being replaced purely by anger her wand snapping off firing a spell at Bekka who dodged it with ease, chunks of stone being blown free from the wall as the curse hit. "Oh did I striked a nerve?" She taunted dancing around several more spells moving closer to Susan with each movement.

Susan seeing this backed up away from Bekka seeing Azmodai and Samantha walking out of the Great Hall the two looked at the situation and then just shrugged walking into the Dungeon leaving the two to combat.

Several more powerful spells were fired off and Susan was breathing heavily, she had the knowledge for the spells she was using, they were the best to use against Vampires, but she didn't have the magical reserves to keep them going. So as she backed up, feeling herself pressing against the wall, breathing deeply, sweat forming on her forehead she glanced to the sides, her path blocked by a suit of armour on either side. She smiled slightly as a plan appeared in her mind, Bekka walked forwards as she let her wand arm fall.

"Given up already? Your loverboy proved so much more of a challenge," she taunted and Susan let her head fall fowarxds, her hair covering her face allowing her to smirk slightly before letting the look fall away so as not to make Bekka aware.

'_Yeah, that's it, be over confident you stuck up undead bitch.'_ Susan mentally responded, she still flinched when Bekka stepped closer slamming her hands agaisnt the stones either side of her head, the stone crumbling from the force of the impact bits falling onto her robe.

"Any last workds?" Bekka questioned teasingly brushing strands of hair out of Susan's face.

Susan shivered at the touch, the perfume Bekka was wearing, overwhelming her senses, she pulled her head away looking up at Bekka who stood ever so slightly taller than her. "You're a fool." She said and went to lift her wand arm.

She couldn't move it.

"I'm a fool?" She taunted and Susan looked down seeing her arms held in place against the walls by the very stone of the castle having wrapped itself around her wrists.

"Our castle, our rules." Bekka whispered cupping Susan's chin tilting it gently to face hers. "And all inside belongs to us." She said pressing her lips against Susan's as she struggled to pull away, held in place by the vampire and the wall.

Moments later Bekka pulled back from the kiss, she smiled stroking Susan's cheek. "You can stay," she said with finality as the rock receded from her wrists.

Before Susan could react though, the two suits of armour grabbed her arms creaking to life as Bekka stole the wand out of Susan's grip. Gesturing with her hand to the armour as it shifted from the spot that It had long stood watch. Susan struggled shouting out hoping to be heard but as she turned her head to the stairs leading to the next floor she hesitated a feeling of defeat crossing through her.

The Corridor on the next floor was gone, replaced with solid walls. Susan panicked hoping it was an illusion, screamed louder as she was carried into the dungeons and pulled down the path towards the Slytherin Common Room.

As they recached the Entrance, it was hung open a dried up body of what Susan guessed was a student hung half in and half out of the doorway, Susan felt her voice die in her throat as she was pulled in and the strong coppery taste of blood assaulted her senses.

She gagged, going pale as she saw the slaughtered Students across the Common Area.

"Every Student and Staff Member in the castle that held our mark is dead." Bekka explained. "Their essence helping finish the interrupted spell," Bekka explained as she walked to the Fireplace gesturing with her hand, the fireplace sliding back into the wall revealing a stairway.

Bekka turned, the armour lifted Susan's arms up pushing them together, Bekka held her hands out in front of her and Susan stared as two pairs of cuffs appeared. "How?" She squeaked as the cuffs were placed on her wrists and moments later the other were placed on her, forcing her legs together.

"The Castle is ours and it follows our rules." Bekka said simply as the armour let her go. She wobbled struggling to remain balanced with the cuffs on her legs. Bekka stepped forwards lifting her bodily over her shoulder turning and walking down the stairs, the fireplace sealing the passageway behind them. Torches flickered on ahead of them and died them as they wound their way down the stairs into another corridor that ended in three doors, one on either side and one at the end of the corridor.

The one on the left was already closed and heavily bolted and locked, the second door at the end of the room was also closed but Azmodai was leant against it. The third door, Susan was able to see as Bekka stopped and shifted her to stand next to her, keeping her standing holding her by the collar of her robe. As she glanced at the last door seeing it open she saw Lauren walk by wearing barely anything.

"And here I thought ou were going to feed, not play." Azmodai commented and Bekka responded by leaning over, her teeth scratching Susan's neck. She gritted her teeth, flinching away as she felt the blood run down her neck, shivering as Bekka ran her tongue along her smooth skin, licking up the blood, Bekka pulled away licking her lips as she looked at Azmodai.

"She tastes like Strawberries, I decided to keep her." Bekka said with an innocent smile as Azmodai laughed and looked at Susan.

"I knew I would be seeing you again m'dear but I didn't expect it to be so soon." Azmodai taunted, he gripped her chin forcing her to look at him, cold calculating eyes locked with her terrified eyes as she pulled back losing balance only being held up by the grip of Bekka and Azmodai. "You are in for a world of pleasure and pain." He whispered to her, his voice carrying clearly across silent room. "Please, enjoy your stay." He said stepping back and gripping the door handle smoothly stepping into the room and disappearing, Susan catching sight of one of the brides in there as well as the door closed a soft click as it shut. Bekka turned to Susan and then looked towards the final door, Lauren stood there in black lace underwear smiling at the two walking forwards running her hand gently across Bekka's face, stepping in front of Susan stroking her cheek, leaning forwards kissing her softly on the forehead and with Bekka lifted Susan by her arms carrying her into the reoom.

The room itself was plain, the paint on the walls a simple pale blue. The bed, which was the main feature of the room was a prime example of decadent indulgence. Large enough for all the brides plus plenty of extra space, the headboard had an intricately designed pattern of flowers and other imagery, the sheets, matching the Brides main diet were blood red made of silk. Three of the other four were already there, in various states of Undress as the two vampires holding Susan uncuffed her arms and legs Susan felt tears start to form in her eyes as she shook in terror feeling the warmth of the tears as theyran down her face.

"Don't be afraid." Lauren purred slowly kissing her cheeks tasting Susan's tears. "In time, you will learn to enjoy your time with us." She purred again trailing kisses down the side of her face onto her neck gently nipping at the scratch on her neck reopening it tasting the blood as her hands snaked up rubbing against Susan through her robes. "But I think this will have to go." She whispered huskily gripping one side of the robe as Bekka grabbed the other side, the two pulled the fabric tearing away leaving her in her white shirt and black skirt. Susan let out a squeak of terror pulling away but the two held her, pulling her back in between them.

Bekka smiled brushing Susan's hair out of her face, tucking a few strands behind her ear before slowly undoing the shirt sliding it down her arms. Lauren slowly trailed kisses across Susan's skin, nipping at her every few seconds breaking the skin causing Susan to flinch away squeaking in pain as Lauren sucked the small seepage of blood from the injuries. Bekka grabbed Susan's skirt sliding it down, running her hand against the smooth skin of Susan leaving her standing in basic white underwear. Susan shivered again her skin prickling as the cold air brushed against her, Lauren gripped her shoulders guiding her over to the bed. Susan struggled but Lauren pushed her down, Emma and Kayleigh holding her on the bed softly as she struggled trying to pull herself away from Lauren who crawled over the bed to her, kissing her thigh, biting it causing Susan to whimper again and push herself further into the bed in an effort to get away from Lauren.

"Relax, enjoy yourself, indulge in that dark desire of yours." Kayleigh whispered as her hand slid behind Susan's back unclipping the bra.

Susan felt Kayleigh's lips press against hers, the perfume the brides wore making her dizzy and light headed with them all around her, her mental barriers under constant assault, cracks forming quicker than she could reinforce them as they tried to manipulate her, make her more succeptible to their advances.

Samantha's hands rubbed against her panties, she gasped biting her lip, clenching her eyes shut. They were trying to toy with her emotions.

And slowly they were succeeding.

The next morning rolled around, Students awoke going about their morning routinemaking their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, discussing the weird nightmares they had. As they reached the first floor, there were both students and teachers standing in front of the great Staircase staring at a large stone wall.

"Students, return to your dorms." Dumbledore spoke quickly his voice carrying over the discussing voices of the students. "House elves will deliver breakfast to the Common Room, until this problem can be sorted." Dumbledore said and slowly the students left leaving the teachers behind.

"Any word from the Slytherin dorm or Severus and Pomona?" McGonagall questioned and Dumbledore shook his head as he raised his wand casting several diagnostic spells on the wall.

"No, but with the situation with Azmodai and his brides, I fear the worst." Dumbledore said as he lowered his wand. "The wall is just simple stone, vanishing the wall should suffice." Dumbledore explained and with another flick of his wand the wall was gone. Slowly the teachers walked down the stairs watching for movement. Signs of a small magical battle and the two suits of armour in the middle of the side wall were gone. The doors to the Great Hall were shut, Dumbledore stood up walking over to them, writing scrawled across the doors.

Their souls suffer forever, The Founders would have been ready.

Slowly, already anticipating the worst Dumbledore pushed the doors open the smell of burnt wood still lingering in the air as he looked at the trashed and burnt house tables, the charred tops of the house flags all that remains of the proud emblems.

But the sight that gripped him the most, the one that filled him with most grief the two bodies lying on the head table, one he recognised as the Slytherin student Daphne Greengrass, the other was a Ravenclaw student, Andrew Rigby, a seventh year student. They were both lying in pools of their own blood, surprisingly the battle seems to have gone on around them, completely missing them. Blinking away a few anguished tears at the death of two students and his failure to protect them he looked up at the wall at the back of the room.

On the wall another message was written.

_He tried to stop us, but in the end the results are always the same!_

Dumbledore stood staring at the jagged exclamation mark, his eyes running over it seeing the lightning bolt shape and with dread realisation he knew what it meant.

Harry Potter was dead.

McGonagall and Flitwick returned from the Slytherin room looking extremely nautious.

"They're all dead." Flitwick spoke his voice carrying over the deathly quiet room.

He awoke, his body aching, hunger gnawing at him, reaching up his hands pressing against the lid of the box, his hands running across the surface pushing, straining his muscles attempting to push it open with his hands pushing against the velvet lining, digging his hands into the fabric tearing it away, clawing at the wood beneath it, feeling his fingers scraping against the wood. Splinters of wood broke away, his nails breaking and chipping away feeling the skin peel and break away.

Breaking through the wood, dirt falling through onto him burying him slowly as he pulled more loose, pulling himself up the dirt pressing against him surrounding him, his hunger clawed at him sapping his strength but still he pressed on tearing away feeling himself push closer to the surface his hand pushed through flailing, trying to find grip clawing at the ground pulling himself up.

His head hit the top earth lifting it up dirt gripping his hair as his other arm and his head pushed out dragging himself free lying on the ground. He felt his limbs ache, lifting his head the sounds of life far away as he pulled himself onto his knees, he could feel the essence of them clumped together strange senses running through his head but he couldn't focus.

The sense to feed was engulfing him, disorientating him, he didn't know what it meant, nor how to get to the things to stop his hunger.

Wait

Something closer, something, someone so close to him. He stood up stumbling over towards the door, twisting the handle pushing at the door.

It didn't budge, he struggled again pushing harder feeling the door strain against the locks.

He slammed his hands on the door in frustration repeatedly with stronger blows the metal door buckling, his fists leaving dents in the door. With a few more moments the hinges holding the door to the wall broke away leaving it held by the lock to keep the door shut.

With another shout of frustration he hit the door, the locks breaking off the wall and the door falling to the floor with acrash.

'_One door closer'_ he thought stumbling forwards and thudding against the door his hand weakly twisting the handle the door sliding open, his legs cutting out on him as he fell through the doorway hitting the carpeted floor with a dull thump. Climbing back to his knees, looking at the bed seeing them there, five of the women showing no life, no warmth to feed his hunger, the last one, in the middle of them, her hands bound above her to the headboard, was weak, but her life was still there. The warmth from her body resonating, drawing him in, he dragged himself up hanging over the bed his hands gripping the end to stable him as he leant forwards his hands moving up over the thick quilt that covered them, the smell of Blood, passion, fear and sex strong in the air as his hands reached higher, touching the tip of the quilt gripping it, pulling it back.

One of the others lashed out, gripping his arm, pulling him onto the bed, dirt falling loose from him and onto the silk sheets as he fell on to the bed feeling a set of soft cold arms wrap around his neck.

"She is not for you our love." She purred kissing him softly on the nose. "Not yours to feed on."

'_Her name? I can't remember her name, do I know her?'_ He mentally questioned the confusion evident on his face.

"You don't remember me? Its natural from the shock you feel in the change, when you feed it will all become clear." She said pulling him away from the warmth of the person, his hands reaching only to be pulled away as two of the other women grabbed his arms pulling him back off of the bed.

"You must be prepared before you feed, you are one of ours now and we wont have any childe acting like some bottom feeding Strigoi." She said and looked at the two women holding him, "Bekka nd Samantha will take care of you." She continued as the two dragged him to another door pulling himself through into a bathroom the two pushed him into the room, letting go and pulling at his clothes throwing them to the side as they were removed.

"Gone are all these rags, your actions, your appearance, everything you do reflects on us now." Bekka whispered tilting his head kissing him, biting his lip gently, pulling him back into the shower as he wrapped his arms around her waist, lefting her, pushing her against the wall as Samantha came behind him, reaching the switch for the shower as she presses against him. His hunger diminishing as he felt the lust, the physical contact, the emotion thrusting through them as the water washed over their bodies.

Lauren smiled as she lounged in the bed idly playing with Susan's hair, running it across her hand and along Susan's cheek. "And now I saved your life, I do believe it belongs to me." She said hearing Bekka's moan from the next room. "And I bet you wish they were your moans." She taunted pulling herself away from Susan walking over to a wardrobe, opening it, pulling out a red dress and holding it against herself, twirling around and looking down at herself smiling as she carried it to the bathroom, door, opening it letting the moans and passion filled groans increase in volume. She turned, smiled at Susan then went through the door closing it behind her.

Kayleigh leant over to Susan turning her head to face her. "Do not worry, you might get your chance at revenge soon, all you need to do is wait for the opportune moment." She said with a laugh gently kissing Susan and then pulling away, walking towards the wardrobe to pick out some clothes of her own. "But not tonight, tonight we show him what he is, tonight it either makes him, or destroys him."

TBC

Oh wow, that I think is the longest chapter I have written. I hope you enjoyed it.


	11. Chapter 11

Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, never have never will, don't bother wasting your time attempting to sue me cause ah, ah it ain't gonna work.

Genre: Horror

Timeline: Harry's seventh year, Voldermort was killed in his sixth year and HBP and OOTP happened but modified, Voldermort died in Harry's sixth year and Sirius and Dumbledore didn't die.

Summary: he who must not be named is gone, peace has finally settled on the wizarding world. Or has it, a new person is in Hogsmeade and he and his brides are intent on stirring up trouble

Pairing: Harry/Susan, Harry/OC's, Harry/Genevieve

Chapter 10: Bound by blood.

He was clean, dressed up. The clothing felt weird. Nothing like he used to wear, his memories vague, blurry, distorted but he remembered his clothes never fitting this well. He looked at the women there, five of them took turns to walk around, inspecting him, examining his clothes and his body making comments. The sixth stood off to the side with another woman, his senses feeling her warmth in comparison to the almost room temperature of the other women. He shakily took a step forward towards her and one of the women examining him stepped forwards placing a hand on his chest stopping him a look of disapproval on her face. "I told you before, she is not for feeding." She said, scolding him as she pushed him back into the space.

His mind could barely comprehend, all he felt was the gnawing hunger now, his previous actions in the shower having drained him even more leaving him with a hunger that was starting to get the better of him. The door behind the women opened up and a man, so familiar to him, the memory on the tip of his mind, walked into the room looking at him with a knowing smile.

"Well, the boy who died is finally presentable." He said in annoyance. "To think My Brides refused to let me in until they deemed you presentable." He muttered in disdain and Harry growled at him, memories of anger and hatred linked to this person rising up, striking at his self control as two of the brides gripped his arms softly, prepared to react if he tried to strike. "Losing control?" he tutted, mockingly and the grip on Harry's arms tightened as she took a step forwards. "I suppose we should get you something to eat then, at least that way I can have an actual conversation instead of listening to the growls of a blood hungry vampire." He commented turning his back and walking out the door almost as calmly as he walked in.

the two brides holding Harry's arms let go stepping back as he subconsciously took a calming breath. Lauren smiled at him and his actions. "You don't need to worry about actions like that anymore now that you are one of us." She said softly and turned around, walking towards the door. "Come, it is time for you to have your first taste of what sustains us." Lauren pushed open the door and held it for him as he stepped forward his body shifting slightly towards the previous figure. One of the brides… Bekka, that name sounded familiar in connection to her, at least he thought it did. Bekka gripped his arm softly guiding him away, towards the door as she leant against him stroking his hair, she turned her head, her mouth inches from his ear as she whispered softly, the sound still loud to Harry as he still adjusted to the heightened senses he had.

"We told you…" She trailed off, blowing on his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. "She is ours, not yours to feed on." Bekka continued and glanced over her shoulder at the brides that followed, Kayleigh still holding onto Susan, pulling the young woman along with them as she partially tried to resist. "Maybe, if you're good, we may let you have a taste, did you know she tasted like strawberries?" She asked taunting him as they moved back through the Slytherin Common Room, careful to step over the corpses. The dried up husk smell of the corpses making Harry's nose crinkle and his face grimace in disgust, the first truly strong smell for him. They continued along the corridor Bekka still leaning against him more for her own enjoyment than to keep him under control as they made their way to the Great Hall. Azmodai stood looking at the devestation that still marked the room. Apparently the teaching staff had cleaned out the damaged tables and the corpses of the two students, but the signs of Harry's battle and the message that had been left still remained.

The smell of the blood hit him as he entered the Great Hall, he sniffed the air and found himself biting his lower lip as he struggled to control himself. He looked at Azmodai and the vampire smiled slightly as he looked over a piece of parchment in his hand.

"It seems there are people who are taking risks." Azmodai said quietly his voice carrying across the room to the brides, Susan and Harry. "Release him, let him hunt. I'm sure he'll be happy with the prize that he finds on the third floor." Azmodai commented and Bekka stepped away from him. Harry stared at Azmodai blankly unsure as to what he meant. "Lauren, take him, show him. Let him loose control." Azmodai said as Harry glanced towards Lauren who gestured with a finger for him to follow her as the two exited.

"Harry, don't do this!" Susan cried out and Harry froze, the voice reaching through to him as he stood still, the voice touching part of him still clouded away behind the thirst. He turned and glanced at her, looked at her eyes, the tears that she had shed recently still staining her face. The look, one of pleading as she stared at him. Harry hesitated for a moment, Lauren reacted stepping towards him gently gripping his arm.

"Come, preventing yourself from feeding will only cause more problems." She said, her voice sounding slightly distant in comparison to the usually flirtatious tone his memories linked to her. Harry felt himself being pulled by her and slowly he followed the gnawing hunger winning over Susans request as she tried to call for him again but Kayleigh pressed a hand over her mouth stopping her.

The two walked up the stairs, Lauren leading the way the staircases moving to grant them access as they walked. "This is strange… the stairs, They never reacted like this before." Harry said slowly his memories of the enchanted staircases and their habits of moving away when people needed them rose firmly to his mind.

Lauren looked over at him and smiled. "They respond to us because of what we are, the castle is ours and it obeys." She explained calmly as they moved up to the set of stairs stopping at the third floor. "She closed her eyes a small smile forming on her lips as she slowly reached out touching the wall of the corridor. At the opposite ends, bricks shifted moving around blocking off the passageway, as the gap closed she could hear the sounds of the two people, caught off guard by the sudden grating sounds of the stone and burst out of the broom cupboard looking around. Lauren smiled as she opened her eyes taking a step forwards walking towards the two. Harry followed her, unsure of how to act.

The wizard acted first, seeing the unknown he shot a blasting curse at Lauren who side stepped with a smooth grace. The wizard continued firing spells backing up as the witch fumbled for her wand. Lauren glanced over her shoulder as she dodged another spell looking at Harry and she smiled. "Come, our love. The hunt has started." She said softly and turned back dancing fluidly round another spell that fired at her as she slowly moved forwards. Harry's head snapped up looking at the two people, he could hear the blood pounding coursing through their bodies as they panicked the fear and panic in their voices as they cast spells at Lauren who was quite happily taking her time to get close to them. Harry moved, the hunger taking control his vision blurring a dark red as he ran forwards. The two realising he was more of a threat, twisted their aim and fired cutting curses at him. With superior reactions, Harry moved to the side the spells missing him as he closed the distance as they fired the second spells. He gripped the boys wrist twisting his arm a sickening crack followed by his scream as the wand fell from his hand. Harry shoved the teen back, his enhanced strength surprising them both as the ravenclaw hit the wall with a thud slumping to the ground cradling his arm as he looked up at his girlfriend.

She froze in fear as Harry pulled the wand from her grip snapping it. She tried to slap him, he raised his hand blocking it, gripping her wrist and pulling her arm down to her side. He pushed her back, pinning her against the wall, his free hand gripping her head pulling her head to the side exposing her neck. He paused the strong smell of fear and he could feel the blood pumping quickly through the body as he brought his mouth down over her neck tearing into the skin roughly. The girl, she screamed in pain as Harry drank in, his hunger urging him on as he tasted the blood and drank in her essence feeling it run down his lips and chin as more blood could pump out than he could drink. The male teen cried out for him to stop as Lauren moved over gripping him by his broken arm yanking him to his feet, the teen crying out in pain as she let go of his arm and held his head softly in her hands looking into his eyes a small smile on her lips before letting it disappear. "And now you see the folly of travelling the school after dark." She said softly looking at the boy. "Too bad you wont live for it to sink in." She muttered and with a sharp twist of her hands she let the lifeless body drop to the floor. Moments later the girl was dropped by Harry, her body propped up by the wall Lauren had made.

Harry turned to face her, his eyes open, his mouth and chin covered in blood as he watched Lauren, the haze caused by his hunger melting away, images, memories of what happened before his change started to surface as she stepped forwards pushing him back against the wall pressing her lips against his for a moment before pulling back licking her lips tasting the blood that had transferred. "We should return now." She said slowly and turned away taking steps. Harry stood there, still staring at her, the look of confusion replaced by one of realisation as he looked at his hands, traces of the blood he had just wiped off of his chin. Lauren frowned slightly as she turned looking at him.

"What… what have I done?" He whispered in shock and Lauren took a step towards him. "What the hell have you done to me?" Harry snapped his eyes locking on Lauren who flinched at the pure hatred behind his green eyes. Lauren stepped closer, steeling herself as she kept her eyes locked on him shifting into a stance ready to react if he struck out. "What did you make me do?" He questioned, looking back at his hands.

"I did nothing, that was all you." She responded slowly, comfortingly as she looked at him. "The beast inside, rises when you starve or in life threatening situations. To control it, you must remain fed." She explained and Harry looked up at her.

"Why didn't you stop me! She didn't have to die… they didn't deserve to die!" Harry snapped as Lauren closed her eyes a look of annoyance crossing her features before she opened them and glared at him.

"Enough!" She snapped her voice sharper than anything that he remembered. "We have things that need to be done and you, being what you are, are above petty temper tantrums!" She snapped before blinking again looking over her shoulder as she pressed her hand against the wall, a look of deep thought crossing her features before she stood silent waiting to see how he reacts.

"I didn't want any of this." Harry responded, running a hand through his hair as he looked at Lauren. "You forced this on me." He continued and she nodded her head.

"Correct, the boy who lived died by our hands… I ended your life, I took away everything important that you had." She smiled darkly looking at him before chuckling softly. "Or did I?" She questioned and turned away leaving him standing there.

"What? What the hells that supposed to mean!" Harry snapped and although the logical part of his mind told him to get away and get help, he found himself following her.

TBC

Well theres the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it ^_^


End file.
